Of Pets and the Past
by Clarobell
Summary: Sequel to Vegeta, you need a pet! Vegeta is now in other world and all the gaps are being filled in! What happened in those 100 years? All will be explained! Even if you've not read my previous fic! Give it a try! Only one more to go! Complete!
1. The Death of the Saiyan Prince

**The Death of the Saiyan Prince**

You know, I never thought I would go this way. In battle, from a disease, from torture, maybe even in an accident, but never this way. Saiyan were never meant to ive this long you know. By the time they were in their late 80's they would probably have slowed down a notch, and have got themselves killed, but no, not I.

I suppose I should be proud. Living to the age I have. The oldest Saiyan. No, come to think of it, Kakarot will probably steal that title. I've seen him here and there from time to time. He comes to check on the Earth during his breaks from the dragon's training. He's been gone for hundreds of years now, and I hate to admit it, but I actually miss the idiot. I wonder if I will see him in other world - presuming that's where I go that is.

He thinks I don't know, but he's in the room right now. Hiding in the shadows. Doesn't suit you Kakarot, you should come out.

I know he won't come out though. He no longer belongs to this family. All of the people that knew him are gone, now his name only reigns as a legend. There are no legends of me. Typical.

So here I am, the _great _prince of the Saiyans, awaiting death in some room at _my _house, surrounded by family that _love _me. Ha. Hahaha. That's one of the funniest things I've thought of all day so I chuckle lightly.

A few worried glances are passed my way. They thought I was asleep and now I can tell thy think I'm hallucinating. I never really laugh you see. People would have thought that I would have lightened up by now, but no, not I, for I am the _great _Prince of the Saiyans. Ha. There's another funny thing.

Oh God, I've lived too long, I wish I would hurry up and die. I wonder if Bulma will be in other world? I hope so … it's been so long since I last saw her. You see, once a Saiyan takes a mate, it's not just for life, it's for eternity. I haven't had sex in … I lost count, but it's been at least 250 years … probably a lot more.

I remember when I got my first grey hair. Those two brats, VJ and GJ never let it go. They would tease me for hours! I wish I could see those two again. It's been lonesome since they died. They were the last two super Saiyans to exist other than myself on this planet. I've even started to miss those idiot Z Warriors. God, I've gone soft.

I smile as I feel my heart slow a little more. It won't be long now. I do hope I go to other world, I would love to see all hose fools again. Don't tell them I said that though. I start to cough and my great great, great, great, great, great, great, … ahh whatever, there some sort of relative to me, but they come to my side and check on me.

I am the only being left that can claim that I am a true Saiyan, these people in front of me are pretty much all human. If only the other Saiyan's could see me now. The _mighty _Vegeta, surrounded by his _human _family on his death bed from _old age._ Ha. I'd never live it down.

I hear one of the younger ones stat to sob and this starts a chain reaction. I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's one thing, to be watched whist your dying, but to have people cry around you. No thanks. I think it's time that they left.

"Stop … crying" I whisper harshly

My voice left me a little over two hours ago, so al I can do is whisper … how pathetic.

They turn towards me and I open my eyes. They all seem shocked. I guess they thought I was unconscious.

"I think … it's time … that you left" I add "I want … to get … some rest … and your keeping … me … awake"

"W-we'll be quiet" One of the girl's says to me, but I don't care, I want a moment alone

"Leave … now"

They all know better than to disobey my wishes. Thy promised they would let me go how I wanted, so if I want to die alone, I get to die alone. They all gather thir things and leave without other word … all but one that is.

"I thought … I told you … to leave … clown"

He steps out of the shadows … I knew that would work. Ha looks down at me and I can see the pity in his eyes. I glare p in his direction and sit up in the bed. I **HATE **pity.

"Hey Vegeta" he whispered

"What are you doing back?"

I swear, I will not look weak in front of _him._ If that means struggling to breath just to maintain my regular voice, so be it … I'm gonna die soon anyway, what's the point of reserving energy?

"I didn't want to miss my chance to say goodbye"

"I guess I won't be seeing you in other world then"

"What?"

"Goodbye is forever kakarot"

"What should I say then?"

"Will you eventually die?"

"Yes"

"Then guess I'll see you later … pop down to the HFIL and visit once in a while"

The sarcasm is dripping from my voice and he smiles. Good, a frown doesn't look right on his face. I need to see his goofy smile so that I can get angry at him, but the frown's back in pace after a few seconds … damn.

"does it hurt?"

His voice is timid … why does he sound so afraid?

"Only my pride"

Another sad smile, damn … that's worse than the frown!

"I … um … I asked the dragon to end our training when you die"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"The dragon says that, if I would have stayed on Earth, I would have died naturally by now, and I kina miss my family…"

"So, why did you wait for me?"

"I … I didn't want you to go alone"

I can't help it, a smile slips, but I quickly change it to a smirk … crap, too late … he saw it!

"So, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you in that nice custom made bed that's the size of the whole room"

"Why?" I ask

"Well, as soon as you die, I'll drop dead too, and I want to send my last few moments alive comfortable"

"You've become cheeky Kakarot"

"When you live this long, you learn a lot of things"

"Tell me about it"

He slides into the bed with me and gets comfortable. The clown even has the cheek to cuddle up to me. He knows I don't have the strength to push him off, so I just settle for swearing at him until he back's off a little. I would never tell him, but his company is much appreciated.

I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. I don't know how long I'm out, but it must have been a long tie because when I come to Kakarot is looking at me stangely.

"What?" I rasp, my voice is fading faster now

"Your heart stopped for a good five minutes there Vegeta, and then just started again, I thought you were gone!"

The worry is apparent in his voice and for some reason I feel guilty. Damn I've become way too soft. Is voice takes me ut of my thoughts again as he continues to talk. He's just aimlessly chatting to fill the silence, but one sentence caches my attention.

"You're not going to Hell you know"

"What?" I whisper

My vision is clouding … it's almost time. I try to tell him, but he starts talking again.

"Bulma's waiting for you, they all are … even Fluffy!"

"Hmm?"

I'm tiring. I think this is it.

"They all got to keep their bodies. All of the old generation and the fighters, none of the recent ones though. Only our wives, kids and VJ and GJ"

"I wish Bulma was here" I whisper

"You'll see her soon enough"

Huh? Did I say that out loud? Damn.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is it"

"I know … I can feel it"

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"You didn't think I was going to go like this did you?"

"What?"

"C'mon, take us to a deserted place so that we can leave one final mark on tis mud ball of a planet!"

My voice is stronger now, though my body is weaker. The thought of what's about t happen strengthens me. Kakarot complied with my wishes of course and son we are surrounded by nothing but desert.

I get to my feet shakily and Kakarot is surprised to see that I am in my Saiyan armour. I smirk at him and begin to power up. He looks at me strangely for a moment before smiling and joining me. We ascend further and further into the darkness. There's a light at the end, and we both now what that is. This gives a whole new meaning to going out with a bang.

Finally, I can be reunited with my family again. I can train and talk with the people that _I _know! I can't wait!

Everything goes quiet for a moment. Kakarot contacted me through a mind link and told me that we would go straight through the check in and onto other world with no delay. We would automatically be transported to where to Z warriors resided. I feel my body being restored to it's youthful appearance and smirk as everything comes to a stop.

I open my eyes and am greeted with….

**TONGUE!**

"Damn it Fluffy!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled the Raptor away from his face "Did you have to ruin the sentimental moment!"

Laughter can be heard and I recognise all the voices for once. Finally, I'm home again

**I don't know what you guys thought of that. I thought I would try something different, I know it was REALLY sentimental and there wasn't much humour, but what do you think, should I leave it there of should I make it into a proper funny fic? I'll let you decide! **


	2. Suprises All Round

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2:- Surprises All Round! **

**Okay, so here I am again! I'm not too sure from the responses I got whether you guys were happy with the sequel or not! **

**Just so you know, there will still be humor and romance, just like 'Vegeta, you need a pet!' but the story will be revolving more around the characters and less around the pets.**

**Well, I'll continue to write, but if you guys don't like it, then I'll focus more on school work and less on fan fiction for a while.**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

Everything goes quiet for a moment. Kakarot contacted me through a mind link and told me that we would go straight through the check in and onto other world with no delay. We would automatically be transported to where to Z warriors resided. I feel my body being restored to its youthful appearance and smirk as everything comes to a stop.

I open my eyes and am greeted with….

**TONGUE!**

"Damn it Fluffy!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled the Raptor away from his face "Did you have to ruin the sentimental moment!"

Laughter can be heard and I recognize all the voices for once. Finally, I'm home again

Vegeta hastily pulled the giddy Raptor off of him and looked around to meet the many smiling faces of all the Z Warriors and his family.

"What the hell are you looking at!" he yelled at them all and they all laughed.

"Still the same _old _Vegeta!" Tien shouted, emphasizing on the old part

"Yeah - back from the _old _days!" Krillen added

Vegeta smirked and stood up from where he had been knocked on the ground

"Are you bastards insinuating that _I _the Prince of the Saiyan's am _old_?" Vegeta smirked

"Well, nobody else I know lived to be 986!" Called Gohan "I died at 150!"

"Ha!" Bulma interrupted "I lived to 90 and I'm only human! Pathetic Saiyan's!"

Everybody burst out laughing.

"Are Saiyan's really supposed to live that long?" Piccolo asked "Or were you just lucky … oh, sorry, I mean stubborn!"

"To tell you the truth" Vegeta answered "I really don't know! I was the first Saiyan to live to old age!"

Everybody burst out laughing again and Vegeta started to blush.

"Oh shut up!" he yelled "I looked a lot better than you lot when you died, and I didn't go out with a weepy family! I went out with style!"

Everybody quieted down as Vegeta started to get angry. Son his family cm to the front and greeted him.

"Hey dad!" Trunks yelled "I've missed you **_SO _**much!"

"…Trunks…" Vegeta said unbelievingly "I haven't seen you in at least 600 years…"

Trunks smiled sadly and hugged his father. Bura soon joined him and then Bulma. Before long Vegeta cleared his throat to give them the hint that he was getting embarrassed and they all backed away. Before long, two more young men joined the group and approached the group.

"Hey gramps!" GJ laughed "Long time no see

"Yeah! I've missed you gramps!" VJ added

Vegeta flinched at the words 'gramps', but remained quiet

"Hey! What's wrong grandpa?" VJ asked "You're not mad are you?"

"You know we didn't mean it! Besides look at how young you are now!"

"Exactly…" Vegeta replied darkly.

The boys looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and turning back, but Vegeta was gone. The Saiyan prince suddenly phased in behind the two young men and grabbed a hold of their heads smashing them together.

A long moment of silence passed before the boys picked themselves off the ground groaning and turned to Vegeta.

"We missed you too Grandpa" they groaned in unison and everybody burst out laughing again.

Not long after, the Z Warriors left Bulma and Vegeta alone. The moment every body was gone, they lunged at each other and ran for the nearest bedroom!

2 Days Later

Bulma took deep breaths of air as she lay sprawled on the bed. Vegeta lay gasping next to her and she smirked at his expression of utter shock.

"Where…" Vegeta panted "Did you learn to do **_that?_**"

"You be surprised what you could learn in other world over hundreds of years!"

Vegeta's face paled suddenly and Bulma looked at him worriedly.

"Vegeta?" She called "What's wrong?"

"I guess you took another mate then…"

"**WHAT?**"

"Well, you said you had learnt more techniques and you'd have had to have … you know … to have learnt them, so, I guess…"

"No"

"No?"

"I learnt them from a book"

"…"

"Vegeta?"

"Your kidding?"

"Nope"

"How the _hell _could you learn _that _fro a book!"

"I guess I'm just naturally talented!" Bulma replied pressing against the Saiyan prince

Vegeta gulped and rolled his eyes when he spotted the book labeled 'karma sutra for beginners' on the bed side table.

"I guess I had better start practicing then eh?" he smirked

"I guess you had" Bulma replied seductively

All that could be heard after that were strange noises and a few giggles here and there.

Meanwhile

Goku carried out a series of kicks and punches as he warmed up for another spar with Piccolo. He tuned towards the Namek and found him blushing furiously.

"Piccolo?" Goku inquired "What's wrong"

"It's not as f I'm trying to listen" Piccolo replied gesturing towards the bedroom occupied by the Saiyan prince and princess "But their just so loud!"

Goku laughed and hit Piccolo on the back. The Namek growled in warning and huffed.

Two Weeks Later

All of the Z Warriors had gathered together and were telling stories of events that had happened in their lives. Vegeta and Bulma had left the room for the first time in weeks and blushed when they received wolf whistles from almost everybody.

The night passed without much event until a question arose that caught everybody's attention.

"So Vegeta?" Krillen asked "What did you with your life. We died ages before you, and we're all dying to know how you survived"

Vegeta smirked and looked around at each person in the group.

"There's a hell of a lot of you here" he stated "Why don't you all ask me one question each, every night. I think that should cover it"

Everybody nodded and so the question and answer rounds began.

"Did you ever get a crush on anyone else since Bulma died?"

"No"

"How long has it been since you last had sex?"

"Five minutes"

"Okay, let me rephrase that – how long did you go without sex when Bulma died?"

"About 600+ years"

All of the men cringed and the women 'aww'ed.

"Did you ever talk to yourself?"

"…yes"

"Did you ever visit our graves?"

"All the time"

"Did you ever talk to our graves?"

"Yes"

"Who did you talk to the most?"

"Elvis"

"VEGETA!"

"Alright, alright, Bulma"

"How do you get your hair to stand up like that?"

Vegeta looked shocked at Videl's question.

"What?"

"How does your hair stand up like that?"

"I … don't know … it just … does … because … I'm a … Saiyan …"

"Oh"

The Next Day

"Did you ever have a favorite between VJ and GJ?"

"No comment" Vegeta answered quickly

"No way Vegeta! You have to answer!"

"Yeah Gramps! We wanna know who you liked better!"

"If you must know, I liked neither of you"

"HUH!"

"I liked Kiera"

"**MY DAUGHTER!**" cried GJ

"Yep"

"Damn"

"Vegeta" Piccolo called "When did you get your first grey hair?"

The boys grinned maniacally and looked at Vegeta.

"Ah, the hair question … I've been expecting it" Vegeta admitted "Though not from you Namek – you'd know little about the subject!"

"Ha ha – spit it out and stop avoiding the question … _old man_"

Vegeta growled and huffed.

"902 years of age"

All of the women had been giggling like mad since the group had joined and Vegeta was growing tired of it.

"Woman?" Vegeta called

"Yes Vegeta"

What are you women doing?"

"Playing truth or dare"

Vegeta couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

"Your turn Eighteen!" They all cheered

"Do I have to?"

"**YES!**"

Eighteen sighed dramatically and turned to Vegeta who raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Are you…"

"Go on!" The women cheered

"Are you … gay?"

The whole room burst into laughter and Vegeta cleared his throat to answer.

"No, I am _not _gay … however, all Saiyan's are born with both preferences!"

The whole room fell silent, a gust of wind was heard and a tumbleweed blew past, crashing into Krillen and carrying him away. Still nobody dared to move.

"Are … are you serious dad!" Trunks whispered

"Yes … as there was a shortage of females on my home world, males would often … you know … but usually only third classes … not us boy … but you better watch out for Kakarot!"

Goten and Trunks, who had been sitting next to Goku immediately moved away and stared at him.

"Guys!" Goku protested "You know I'm married! Besides … I don't go that way … you know?"

Vegeta burst out laughing and fell over. In the background, screaming could be heard as the tumbleweed continued to carry Krillen away.

The Day After

The group continued their questioning as Krillen hung posters that read 'BEWARE the tumbleweed'.

"So, did you go deaf?"

"Partially, but not too bad"

"What was my great, great, great, great, great grandkid like?"

"Yeah! And mine!"

"Mine too!"

Vegeta began to describe the detail of all the Warriors grandkids traits when Bulma got up and walked out claiming she didn't feel well. Vegeta paid no mind to it and continued answering, but Goku stared at the door with worried eyes.

After Bulma's return, he relaxed and joined in again.

"You won't believe this!" Vegeta laughed "But VJ's great granddaughter had the hugest crush on me!"

Everybody burst out laughing again picturing Vegeta with a five year old mini female Vegeta attached to his leg.

That Night

Vegeta stretched as he settled down for the night. They were all camping under the stars and he was just drifting off when Goku's voice broke the silence.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Asking time was 10 minutes ago … this is sleep time!" Vegeta snapped, but it sounded more like whine.

"Please?"

"Oh … alright"

"Is Bulma pregnant?"

"Yes"

"**WHAT!**" Bulma screamed

Vegeta shot up and jumped to his feet realizing he had let it slip. He looked around frantically and spotted a fuming Bulma approaching rapidly.

"Now Bulma" Vegeta reasoned "Anger's not good for the baby! Calm down!"

"Calm down! **CALM DOWN!**" Bulma screamed "**I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!**"

Vegeta ran for the hills with Bulma in hot persuit …this was going to be a _long _night!

**Well, there's chapter 2! I hope that wasn't too unexpected!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

**Clarobell**


	3. The Son of Nimbus

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3:- The Son of Nimbus**

**I'm baaaaaaack! Here's another installment to the sequel and I have another one ready for typing up, but I still have to update my other fic. The time it takes me to update depends on your responses! I'm glad you all liked the tumbleweed – but will it strike again? Read to find out!**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

"Is Bulma pregnant?"

"Yes"

"**WHAT!**" Bulma screamed

Vegeta shot up and jumped to his feet realizing he had let it slip. He looked around frantically and spotted a fuming Bulma approaching rapidly.

"Now Bulma" Vegeta reasoned "Anger's not good for the baby! Calm down!"

"Calm down! **CALM DOWN!**" Bulma screamed "**I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!**"

Vegeta ran for the hills with Bulma in hot pursuit …this was going to be a _long _night!

After a lot of persuading and the strength of all the Z Warriors and women combined, Bulma finally calmed down and accepted the fact that she was going to be a mother again – after 900 years!

Vegeta mentioned Bulma's pregnancy to everybody they came across from king Kai to Cell in the HFIL – it was obvious he was very proud of himself!

Goku, though very happy for the Prince, couldn't shake one thought from his mind.

How can a dead person get pregnant?

So there was only one thing to do…

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called "How can a dead person get pregnant?"

All of the Z Warriors had gone on a training trip to let Bulma calm down

"Well" Vegeta explained "I made a deal with king Yamma so that Bulma could get pregnant one last time"

"Oh" Goku replied

"But wouldn't the child stay young forever?" Piccolo asked

"Piccolo's right" Tien agreed "You never age in other world"

"That's part of the deal" Vegeta explained "The child will row to a certain age and then sop growing physically – around 20 – 25 I think"

"Oh" Tien replied "But how can a baby be born dead?"

"How the hell should I know!" Vegeta sapped "Yamma sad it was breaking the rules but he'd do it"

"What was your end of the deal?" Goku asked

Vegeta mumbled something and Piccolo burst out laughing and fell off of the cloud he was standing on with the rest of the Z Warriors.

"I didn't catch that" Goku said "Could you repeat it?"

"I said" Vegeta mumbled blushing "I have to wear a pink tutu and dace the Macarena for 3 hours every week for 2 years…"

The room filled with hysterical laughing and the Prince blushed harder.

"And when …" Goku gasped "…did you … haha … do … haHaha …this? HAHAHAHAhahahahaHAHAHAhaha!"

"When Bulma needed sleep after many hours of pleasurable, pleasurable sex"

More laughing ensued and so the Prince stormed off huffily. Before long he ran into an old friend.

"Hey Nimbus" Vegeta greeted the little yellow candy cloud.

The cloud chugged closer to Vegeta followed by a pink cloud.

"I see you found yourself a girlfriend"

They were then joined by several other clouds of all different colours.

"And a family … I never could ride you eh? Too mean aren't I?"

Nimbus nodded and retreated to the back of the group of clouds.

"Where are you going?"

Nimbus returned again followed by one of the other clouds. This cloud was far bigger than nimbus and all the other clouds and Vegeta gasped when he saw how different it looked to all of it's siblings and parents. They were all bright pinks, yellows, purple's etc. whereas the cloud in front of him was pure black, with deep midnight blue highlights around it's body.

"What's it's gender?"

Nimbus made some chugging noises and Vegeta nodded.

"Male? I thought so"

"Chuggachuggachugchug"

"What do you mean 'he's mine now'!"

"Chugchuggachugchugchugga"

"Well yes, have always wanted to ride a cloud, but you know I can't!"

"Chugchugchugchuggachug"

"You mean he can only carry those with balanced evil _and _good?"

"Chug"

Vegeta hesitantly rested a foot on the huge cloud and smirked when it didn't fall though. He wrapped his arms around the cloud in a hug and the cloud almost sounded as if it were purring.

"Well, if I'm going to take you, I might as well know your name!"

"Chigchigga"

"Fimble? I like it" Vegeta commented "Shall w g then Fimble?"

Fimble shot under Vegeta's feet and lifted him into the air. The Prince laughed and waved goodbye to Nimbus as they made their way home. They arrived not long later and Vegeta greeted Bulma as he walked in.

"Hi Bulma" he smiled "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"No" Bulma smiled back "What's that?"

"This is Fimble, son of Nimbus"

"Nimbus? Goku's cloud?"

"Yeah, he gave me his son!"

"Fimble?"

"Yeah"

"_Another _pet?"

"Well … yeah"

Bulma sighed and pointed to the door

"Go and introduce him to the others then!"

Vegeta walked out with Fimble following to sow him the pets he had accumulated over ht years – well the ones he was allowed to keep in other world!

These consisted of:-

Fluffy, Rappy and Kids (Raptors)

Fang (White Wolf)

Saber (Sabertooth Tiger)

Buzz (Fly)

Brains (Goldfish)

And spongy … the rock …

"This is you new family!" Vegeta told Fimble who had shyly retreated behind the Prince's legs.

Later That Night

Krillen carefully crept around, avoiding anything that even _looked _like a tumbleweed unaware or the eyes watching him.

"He has no idea – does he killer?" a dark voice whispered from the shadows "Now – go get him!"

With that said, the tumbleweed leapt forward consuming the unsuspecting Krillen, carrying him away. Vegeta, who had been walking his rock saw it all and smirked. He walked over to the shadowed figure and grinned.

"Good work Kakarot!" he praised

"Thanks Vegeta!" Goku smiled and they both left for home.

Five Minutes later

"Bulma! I'm home!" Vegeta called

"I'm out back!"

Vegeta made his way to the gardens and found Bulma sitting with the other women. They talked for a while with the prince before he yawned and stood up.

"I think I'll head inside now" Vegeta stated "I'm tired"

"Alright, goodnight Geta"

"Night" the prince replied as he made his way inside "Oh, and Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant with twins"

Bulma's eyes adopted a crazy look about them as she started to approach her mate.

"**VEGETA!**" Bulma screamed as she beat down her husband. The women had wisely left the moment they heard 'twins'.

"Fimble! FIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!" Vegeta screamed "**HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!**"

But Fimble didn't come. He wasn't stupid or brave enough to confront Bulma!

The Prince was left to his doom…

**There you have it, I only have one question … did I overdo the tumbleweed or do you guys like it?**

**Until next time**

**Clarobell**


	4. Amnesia?

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4:- Amnesia?**

**Well, as promised, I am updating after 8 reviews! I hadn't planned to update this fic yet, but the readers get what thy want I guess! Only 2 more reviews I think and I update my other fic!**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

"I think I'll head inside now" Vegeta stated "I'm tired"

"Alright, goodnight Geta"

"Night" the prince replied as he made his way inside "Oh, and Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant with twins"

Bulma's eyes adopted a crazy look about them as she started to approach her mate.

"**VEGETA!**" Bulma screamed as she beat down her husband. The women had wisely left the moment they heard 'twins'.

"Fimble! FIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!" Vegeta screamed "**HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!**"

But Fimble didn't come. He wasn't stupid or brave enough to confront Bulma!

The Prince was left to his doom…

Bulma and Chichi strolled through the markets of other world looking for baby clothes and accessories.

"Even after all these centuries" Chichi commented "I still can't believe there are stores and shops in other world!"

"I know!" Bulma agreed "And the only way to get money up here is to win the tournaments!"

"Thank _God _they're not _all _about fighting!" Chichi smiled

"You won that screeching and best cooking contest didn't you Chi?"

"Yep! You won the intelligence contest didn't you?"

"Yeah – don't forget! They also gave me a prize at the cooking contest!"

"I don't think getting a bonus cash amount for bringing the creature with the strongest stomach in the universe to it's knee's with your bad cooking counts Bulma" Chichi mused "I can't believe how long we've been here!"

"Tell me about it!" Bulma agreed "I've missed Vegeta _so _much!"

"Speaking of said prince" Chichi smirked "How did you punish him?"

"I didn't"

"What!"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it with him whimpering and cowering so pathetically the way he was!" Bulma pouted "He looked like a kicked puppy!"

"I know what you mean!" Chichi agreed "They're so cute when they do that!"

"Aren't they just?" a new voice spoke up.

Both women screamed and jumped in the air. Bulma spun around, ready to smack whoever had scared her and gasped at who she saw.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed "What are _you _doing here!"

"You're following us aren't you!" Chichi accused

"I'm not following you" Vegeta replied calmly

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm buying a bumper and a license plate for Fimble!" Vegeta smiled, petting the cloud at his side.

"…"

"…"

Vegeta frowned at the women's silence and then growled as they started laughing.

"Chigchiggachig**_chig!_**" Fimble moaned

"I know!" Vegeta agreed "They **_are _**rude!"

With that said, the Prince stormed off followed closely by the ever faithful Fimble.

"But Vegeta!" Bulma protested "You can't get those things for clouds!"

"Humph!" Vegeta huffed as he jumped on Fimble and took off.

Bulma sighed, rolled her eyes and continued shopping.

Meanwhile…

Goku helped Krillen along as he continued to chatter. Krillen was covered in bandages with at least three broken bones.

"You'll love it n this club I joined Krillen!" Goku reassured

"If you're sure" Krillen replied "I trust you buddy"

But Krillen didn't notice the evil smirk on his best friends face.

"Here we are!" Goku cheered and opened the door for Krillen.

The two walked in and Krillen's breath hitched in his throat as he read the clubs name on a hanging banner.

'The Club of Tumbleweed'

His eyes darted left and right taking in the millions of tumbleweed made from thousands of materials.

To the left of the room sat Piccolo with his new friend MysticalWriter0017 and their metal tumbleweed. To the right of the room sat Vegeta, Fimble, the other pets and Clarobell with their tumbleweed made out of chocolate. In the centre of the room sat all the Z Women with their new friends Raccly e.r 17, Dragon-Angel-of-Light, Vegeta's baby sister and Ms Son, all tinkering with their wool tumbleweed. Finally, trunks and Goten were sat on the beams of the building, playing with their brick tumbleweed with their new friend Galacia.

Krillen pulled himself from Goku's grasp and powered up, burning off all the bandages before taking off at full speed screaming.

"I wonder what was wrong with him?" Goku asked

That Night

The question rounds restarted and the Prince had been answering questions for several hours before one caught his interest.

"Did you ever get a girlfriend?" Bulma asked "I know you never took another mate, but did you ever get another girlfriend?"

"…yes" Vegeta replied guiltily

The room fell silent awaiting Vegeta to continue

"I had an accident" Vegeta admitted "Apparently I was in a coma for years!"

"How?"

"I got drunk and fell of a cliff"

"What were you doing at a cliff?"

"How the hell should I know! I was drunk!"

A few laughs went through the room before Vegeta continued.

"When I finally woke up, I was suffering from amnesia"

"So that explains why, but _who _did you go out with?"

"You might not believe this, but she was a survivor of my planet!"

"How did it end?"

"During a date, I was suffering from amnesia and she helped me recover"

"Really? And she wasn't mad?"

"No – you should have seen her face when I told her I was the Prince of the Saiyans!"

A small laugh went through the room and Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, of course not!"

Both smiled and moved closer to each other. Vegeta rested a hand on Bulma's stomach and the Z Warriors 'aww'ed at their behaviour causing them to blush.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Vegeta added "Whilst I had amnesia guess what _I _got a job as?" Vegeta chuckled

"What?"

"An anger councillor! _ME!_"

The room erupted into laughter until they were quietened with another question.

"Daddy?" Bura asked "What are you going to call the babies?"

All eyes turned on the Prince and he smirked.

"During my long life, I have learnt more mental skills" he started "One of them happens to be insight"

"What?"

"I can rest my hand on Bulma's stomach" Vegeta demonstrated resting a hand on his mate's stomach "And when I close my eyes – I can see the babies!"

"But they haven't even formed yet!" Bulma argued "I'm barely a month pregnant!"

"I can see what they will look like when they will be born!"

All of the Z Warriors stared in awe as Vegeta's smirk grew.

"So what are you going to call them?" piccolo asked, now very curious.

"I'm going to call them…"

**How evil I am! I know this was a really evil place to leave it but even though I have decided the names, this chapter is long enough. The names will be revealed in the net chapter as well as the gender of the twins! I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**I won't be updating this fic now until exams are out of the way, so please be patient!**

**Until next time!**

**Clarobell**


	5. Over cooing can be fatal!

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 5:- Over cooing can be fatal!**

**I hope you guys like the chapter … I'm a bit depressed right now, so try to ignore me if I don't seem too enthusiastic. I would also like to apologize if this chapter isn't very funny, but as I said, I'm feeling a bit depressed.**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

"Daddy?" Bura asked "What are you going to call the babies?"

All eyes turned on the Prince and he smirked.

"During my long life, I have learnt more mental skills" he started "One of them happens to be insight"

"What?"

"I can rest my hand on Bulma's stomach" Vegeta demonstrated resting a hand on his mate's stomach "And when I close my eyes – I can see the babies!"

"But they haven't even formed yet!" Bulma argued "I'm barely a month pregnant!"

"I can see what they will look like when they will be born!"

All of the Z Warriors stared in awe as Vegeta's smirk grew.

"So what are you going to call them?" piccolo asked, now very curious.

"I'm going to call them…"

Vegeta paused to let the tension build in the room before answering.

"Ice-cream and Jelly!" The prince yelled

Everybody in the room fell over anime style and Vegeta burst into fits of laughter.

"**VEGETA!**" they all yelled, frustrated.

"Alright, alright" he gave in "I'll tell you their names, only after you find out a bit more about them – so get asking!" he grinned

"Okay" Krillen spoke up "What sex are they?"

"The gender?" Vegeta asked coyly "Couldn't you be more specific?"

"Fine" Krillen smirked "Are they boys?"

"Nope"

"So they're girls?"

"Nope!"

"What!"

"I think I know your game Geta" Bulma smirked "Are they a boy and a girl?"

"I can't tell you"

"And why not?"

"Bulma told me not to" he smirked

"**VEGETA!**" they all screamed

"Alright! … Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what!"

"YES!"

"I swear Vegeta" Goku commented "You're becoming more like me _every _day!"

Vegeta's face paled and he turned towards the Z Warriors.

"They're a boy and a girl – non-identical"

"Aww!" the women cooed, and Goku high-fived Piccolo who had given him the idea to freak out Vegeta.

"So?" Bura prompted, looking quite annoyed

"So what?"

"So what are you going to call them!" she snapped

Vegeta cringed away from his snappy daughter and turned to his mate.

"What's wrong with her?" he whispered

"I think it's the prospect of having to compete for daddy's love" Bulma replied "I think she's jealous because there's going to be another girl!"

Vegeta sighed and turned back to Bura.

"You know I'm not going o love you any less right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean your not going to love _her _more!"

"You know that won't happen!"

"We'll see when the brat's born" Bura replied in a dark tone "_If _she's born!"

Vegeta and Bulma gulped and quickly moved away from their homicidal daughter.

"I think you should stay away from her during your pregnancy" Tien whispered to Bulma

"I think you're right" Bulma replied

"So!" Bura chirped, her mood taking a 180 into a light and happy mood "What are you going to call them?"

"Just like her mother..." Vegeta sighed "…in heat"

Bulma blushed like mad and smacked Vegeta over the head. Piccolo was blushing so hard his ears were red and all of the Z Warriors were either silent from embarrassment or trying to hold in their laughter.

Vegeta rubbed his head and scowled at Bulma before turning back to the Z Warriors.

"I told you" he reminded "I want you to know them better before finding out what I'm going to call them!"

"Okay then" Goku replied "What do they look like?"

Vegeta smirked and was obviously pleased with the question.

"I thought you would never ask!" he grinned "The girl will have pale skin, blue eyes, blue hair and a soft voice"

"Like Bulma" Goku commented

"Yes" Vegeta agreed "Also, she will be no fighter"

"What about the boy?"

"The boy will have tanned skin, dark eyes, dark hair and quite a rough voice"

"Like … you!" Goku grinned

"Exactly"

"So you're going to call them Bulma and Vegeta Junior?" Trunks asked

"Nope"

"Then what!"

"I have decided to call the girl Bulmy" Vegeta smirked, looking at his mate "And the boy-"

"Geta" Bulma finished "You're giving them our pet names for each other"

"Yes"

"AAAAWWWWWWWW!" the women cooed loudly "That is so adorable!"

Vegeta blushed and looked at Bulma.

"Well" he began "You told me when Trunks and Bura were born that a baby deserves its own name"

"So you thought…" Bulma pondered

"It's not much of a change I know, and we already had a Vegeta Junior, so I thought that because they look so much like us, we should link them to us"

Bulma hugged Vegeta and kissed his neck. He inhaled her scent in return and let out a deep throaty growl. A moment of silence passed until…

"Um … Vegeta?" Tien asked

Vegeta looked up from his embrace with his mate.

"Mmm?"

"Did you just … purr?"

Vegeta's eye's widened slightly and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I … uhh … well I … err … … … yeah"

"AWWWWWWWW!" the women cooed until Eighteen keeled over.

A man in a white medic suit ran over and checked her pulse before looking scornfully at the Z Warriors.

"This woman had over cooed herself! Who is responsible for this!"

Vegeta warily raised his hand in the air for the medic to see.

"Shame on you sir!" he scolded and Vegeta blinked several times "Does this woman have a husband?"

"Yes sir" Krillen replied "That would be me"

"I said does this woman have a husband!"

"Hello! I said that was me!" Krillen repeated raising his voice

"Fine – I suppose I'll have to take her to the hospital!"

"I'M HER HUSBAND!" Krillen shouted, but the medic didn't even look at him.

"I'm her daughter" Marron whispered "Can I come with you?"

"Of course" The medic said as he loaded Eighteen into the back of an ambulance, that had just mysteriously appeared there in the last 2 seconds.

"But what about me!" Krillen whined

"Does she have any other family?" the medic asked Marron

"Not really" Marron replied "Just our friends"

"Huh!" Krillen gasped "What about me!"

"Did you just hear something?" Marron asked

"No" the medic replied "We must go – this woman needs immediate medical attention – over cooing can on rare occasions be fatal!"

The doors to the ambulance slammed shut and it sped off. Krillen began to chase after it, but failed to look as he ran into a tumbleweed crossing and was swept away by baby tumbleweed. Only one scream could be heard in the distance.

"Damn my height!"


	6. Nimbus vs Fimble vs Tiny

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 6:- Nimbus vs Fimble vs Tiny**

**I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy, so I'll update whenever I can!**

Last Time

The doors to the ambulance slammed shut and it sped off. Krillen began to chase after it, but failed to look as he ran into a tumbleweed crossing and was swept away by baby tumbleweed. Only one scream could be heard in the distance.

"Damn my height!"

Six months had passed, and it was almost time for the annual cloud races. Vegeta and Goku had been in fierce competition training their Nimbus and Fimble for the race, obstacle course and questioning round.

Finally the day had arrived and it was only a few more hours until the race began. Vegeta was massaging Fimble's shoulders (Do clouds have shoulders?) preparing him for the race to come.

Bulma waddled over to her husband and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I have a back rub?" she asked

"In a minute Bulma" Vegeta replied "I'm busy"

Bulma sighed and sat on the bed. She groaned slightly and held onto he stomach. Vegeta didn't even seem to notice. She had been having these pains for a while now.

Vegeta glanced at Bulma and noticed how tired ad sad she looked. He walked over to her and sat behind her, gently massaging her shoulders.

"You know I love you right" Vegeta smiled

"…"

"Bulma?"

"…yeah"

"Why did you hesitate?"

"It's just … nothing"

"No … tell me"

"It's just … not special any more"

"What?"

"When you told me you loved me, it was always rare, and felt … special … but now I just … I don't know"

Bulma sobbed lightly and Vegeta frowned squeezing her around her shoulders. He gently pulled her back on the bed and kissed her forehead down to her chin. He placed gentle butterfly kisses along her collar bone and then snuggled against her purring.

"You do know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah" Bulma smiled as she sobbed again "I think it's just the hormones"

Vegeta kissed her on the lips and left the room to let her sleep. Fimble followed him out.

'I hope so' Vegeta thought

The prince walked out of his house deep in thought, and didn't notice when two figures crept up behind him.

"**CHUG!**" both the figures screamed and Fimble flew into Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta spun around angrily and growled when he saw who had scared him.

"Kakarot! Nimbus!" Vegeta yelled angrily "What the hell did you think you were doing! Look how much you've scared Fimble!"

Goku slumped guiltily as he watched Fimble shake nervously in Vegeta's arms. Nimbus approached Fimble, but the black cloud shied away further into Vegeta's arms.

Goku suddenly smirked and Vegeta looked quizzically at him.

"What's so funny!" he demanded "I see nothing funny in this!"

"Well" Goku grinned "I guess you can't participate in the race now!"

Vegeta growled, tightened his hold on Fimble and was about to shout a rather nasty reply, when all of a sudden, Fimble shot out of his hold and over to Goku.

"**CHIG! CHIG CHIGGA CHIGCHIG! CHIG CHIG CHIG!"**

"Oh yeah!" Goku cried angrily "Well you're a stinky poopy stupid head too!"

"CHIG CHIG!"

"ARE TOO!"

"**CHIG CHIG!**"

"**ARE TOO!**"

"**CHIG CHIG!**"

"**ARE-**"

"**SHUT UUUUUUUPPPPPPP!**" Vegeta screamed and both Goku and Fimble silenced.

Fimble then guiltily crept over to Vegeta nuzzled his arm. Vegeta looked angry for moment before bursting.

"Oh Fimble!" he cooed "You know I can't stay mad at you! I love you too much! Yes I do! Yes I do my wittle Fimble Wimble!"

Fimble made happy 'chig' noises as Vegeta rubbed his faces against the cloud holding it in a hug.

"Um … Vegeta?"

"Yes I do! I wuv you yes I do!"

"Um … _Vegeta_?"

"And you're the best wittle cwoud in the other world – yes you are!"

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta finally seemed to realize Goku was there and cleared his throat nervously before turning to his rival.

"We'll see you at the races!" he declared, jumping on his Fimble and flying away.

Goku was left staring at the space Vegeta occupied, just taking in what he had just seen.

At the Races

Vegeta took a deep breath and released it. In just 10 minutes, the races would begin and he would claim glory over beating Kakarot, once and for all!

Krillen sighed as he sat in the viewers' seat. These tumbleweed battle's had been taking it out of him! H elooked to his left and spotted the smallest looking Nimbus look alike he had ever seen, chugging by.

"Hey little guy" he said softly, scooping the tiny cloud into his hands "What are you doing way over here? Why aren't you in the races?"

"Tig tig tiggatig"

"I'm sorry little guy, I don't understand you" Krillen sighed "I wish I could participate in those races!"

"TIG TIG TIG!" the tiny cloud hopped up and down on Krillens hand

"Is that what you want?" Krillen asked "You want to participate in the races?"

"Tig!"

"But you don't have a rider!"

"Tig tigga tigtig"

With that said, the tiny cloud flew underneath Krillen and hoisted him into the air.

"Woah little buddy!" Krillen laughed "You really think you can carry me _all _the way to the finish line?"

"Tigga!"

"Well if you're sure!"

A bell rang and Goku and Vegeta lined up. Both were rather shocked when Krillen came floating along. Goku burst out laughing when he spotted what Krillen was riding on.

"You … you actually think … you can … haha … ride … hahaha … and win … aaaahahahaaa … with that thing!" Goku laughed so hard he fell off his Nimbus, but quickly climbed back on still sniggering.

"Oh don't be so cruel Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked "I think it's kind of cute!"

Goku laughed harder as the count down began.

**10**

"I'm not intending to win" Krillen stated

**9**

"Then why are you racing?" Vegeta asked

**8**

"The little guy wants to participate" Krillen explained "Which reminds me – what's your name little guy?"

**7**

"Tigtigga"

**6**

"What did he say Vegeta?"

**5**

"He said his name is Tiny"

**4**

"Good luck guys!" Goku grinned

**3**

"Good luck to you too Kakarot! Baldy!" Vegeta smirked "You'll need it!"

**2**

"Good luck guys!" Krillen smiled

**1**

The three riders gripped their clouds

**GO!**

Goku and Vegeta shot off as Tiny chugged along with his enormous weight (well, to little Tiny anyway!). the two Saiyans were neck and neck. Goku kept urging Nimbus to pick up the speed whilst Vegeta kept Fimble at a steady pace.

"What's the matter Geta!" Goku mocked "I didn't know you were a granny driver!"

"I am NOT!"

"Grandma Vegeta!"

"I'll show you grandma!" Vegeta shouted and shot Fimble forward as fast as the cloud would go.

Before long Fimble tired, and Nimbus shot ahead to the finish line.

"It's okay Fimble" Vegeta apologised "I'm not mad, I'm sorry I pushed you so hard – Kakarot made me lose my temper!"

"Chig chigga … chig … chiggachig"

"Yeah, we'll beat em!"

An hour passed before the three competitors were lined up at the start point to compete in the obstacle course.

**3**

"You're not gonna win this one Kakarot!"

**2**

"I'll wipe the floor with you Vegeta!"

**1**

"Good luck guys" Krillen smiled

**GO!**

Just as before, the two Saiyans shot forward, as Krillen chugged slowly behind them. One problem though. Right in front of them was a low bridge. Both Saiyans were sent face first into the bridge and knocked out cold. Krillen won the obstacle course.

Finally it was time for the final round. The question round.

"**Who was-"** "Chig" **"Correct!"**

"**What children's-"** "Noah's ark" **"Correct!"**

"**When was-"** "1983" **"Correct!"**

"**In the year of 1872, what-"** "Chigga chig" **"Correct!"**

Needless to say, the answer round was no problem for Vegeta and Fimble.

"Well ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer announced "It looks like we have a tie!"

"What now?" Vegeta asked

"Now!" the annoying announcer announced "We have a one question tie breaker!"

"Get on with it!" Goku growled "I'll show that snobby prince who's boss!"

"Alrighty!" the eve-so annoying announcer announced "Here's the question!"

"**What was the name of the blathargian empired snargaloptic grugarmeter?"**

The three pairs looked at each other before all shrugging.

"Well, I don't know!" Vegeta huffed

"Chig chigga!" Fimble sighed

"Chug chugga chug" Nimbus admitted

"Me either" Goku frowned

"Sorry Tiny" Krillen sighed "I don't know either!"

"**Well, it looks like there will be NO winner this-"**

"Chig"

"**What did you just say?"**

"Chig"

"**COOOORRRRREEEEECCCTTTTT!"**

Screams and cheers filled the air as Tiny was lifted and carried away with Krillen, not by a tumbleweed, but by any adoring fans. Two sulking Saiyans were left sitting on their shattered pride.

**Well, I think I've been mean enough to Krillen, so I thought I'd be nice for once!"**

**Until Next Time**

**Clarobell**


	7. I Love You

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7: I Love You**

**I'm glad you guys thought it was right to give Krillen a break, after all I have been EXTREMELY mean to him lately!**

**The demands are coming in now, that there is not enough B/V, so I hope this is enough to satisfy the romance element for now! Enjoy! **

Last Time

Screams and cheers filled the air as Tiny was lifted and carried away with Krillen, not by a tumbleweed, but by any adoring fans. Two sulking Saiyans were left sitting on their shattered pride.

A small smile tugged at the prince's lips as he watched Krillen and Tiny get carried away. Nudged his rival gently and smirked at him.

"I'll beat you next year" he smirked "But right now I have to get home to my mate"

"See ya Vegeta" Goku waved "Good race!"

"Yeah"

Vegeta took off into the air at top speed and began to fly in the direction of his home. Bulma hadn't turned up at the tournament and the prince was a little worried about her. He sped up a little and passed by fields of wild flowers.

Sometimes he found it hard to believe he was dead. Other world was similar in so many ways to the planet he had come to love. Waterfalls, flowers, animals, they were all here, though there were still many differences. One thing Vegeta hated was the sky. He never did like the colour of the morning sky on earth, but he did like the night sky and what the sky held at all times.

When he was alone, Vegeta would love spend time gazing at stars in the night or finding shapes in clouds in the day. He hated the bright blue of the day, but he loved night skies on earth. Though not the same deep red of his home world, the prince felt comfortable staring into its darkness.

He continued to fly rapidly over the fields of exotic flowers and inhaled the sweet scent. It resembled his own scent. He had done a lot of travelling in his time, through space and earth. The earthlings had seemed to love his scent. Out in space, it really depended on the species, some found his scent alluring ad others found it repulsive. Bulma had once told him it resembled spices and wild flowers.

The prince rolled his eyes as he remembered that for months after the discovery, Bulma had used _very _bad puns with spice and flowers. Whether it be commenting on dinner or watering the garden, she always found a way to bring him into it. Finally she had stopped and for that he was grateful.

Vegeta swooped down and spread his arms out to gather a large amount of flowers before ascending again. He slowed down, so not to damage the flowers and spotted a large cave. He smirked as he remembered what he had found in that cave and flew towards it. He gently placed the flowers on the ground and walked deep into the cave. After around 15 minutes of walking, the prince found his destination and began to dig.

Everything from all the planets Vegeta had been to so far he had seen duplicated in other world. It seemed to go on forever, but in this particular cave, lay precious metals and stones. They were not from earth, but resembled its jewellery.

Vegeta dug until he came across a large and deep blue stone, resembling a blue diamond. He then continued to dig until he uncovered a sparkling blue metal that looked as though it was covered in glitter. He cleaned them off in a near by lake and began to shape them. Around two hours later he had finished the final touches and was polishing a brand new matching pair of earrings, a necklace, a tiara and a ring.

He wiped the sweat from his face and cleaned himself up before tucking away his presents, grabbing the flowers and taking off again. Nobody but Bulma knew of his abilities to do anything other than fighting. He had shared everything with her. She was the only one he would dance with, draw for, cook for and give to. He loved her more than anything, but lately he realised, he hadn't been showing it.

His house appeared on the horizon and the prince smirked. He sped up a little, careful not to disturb the flowers and soon touched down outside the door.

The house was quiet and Bulma's ki was low. Her energy was being sapped, by not one, but two Saiyan babies, therefore a lot of the time she had been sleeping lately.

The prince quietly opened the door and sniffed the air. His senses had become to sharp and alert around his mate, that he could tell what she was doing, simply by her scent. Right now, she was asleep.

"Good" he whispered to himself "That'll give me some time to prepare"

Two Hours Later

Bulma groaned quietly and cracked an eye open. The neon lights from the clock read 8:05pm.

"Oh no" she whispered "I missed his race"

She dragged herself out of bed slowly and slipped on one of Vegeta's loose T-shirts. Her stomach grumbled loudly as her nose picked up the smell of dinner in the air.

"That's not right" she whispered "I didn't put anything in the slow cooker!"

She crept to the top of the stairs and sniffed the air. Whatever was cooking smelt **GOOD! **She wasn't usually this eager to get food in her stomach, but she didn't normally have 3 stomachs!

With her mind made up, the blue haired angel made her way down the stairs to investigate those delicious smells. She slipped along the hallway and turned the corner into the dining room. As soon as she entered, she gasped.

The table had been moved away from the wall and into the centre of the room, and covered with a delicate looking table cloth. Candle's flickered in the light breeze and cutlery was placed on either side of the table, though there were no plates.

Bulma ventured into the kitchen and found two steaming plates full of all of hers and Vegeta's foods (these are **_VERY _**big plates!) and over at another corner lay an extremely large platter, covered by a lid. Bulma crept over and sneakily removed the lid, trying not make any noise in case Vegeta should hear her. She had gathered from the romantic setting that it was he who had prepared all of this.

Unknown to Bulma, the prince had heard her wake and journey downstairs and had prepared himself for her arrival.

Bulma lifted the lid was assaulted by the enchanting smell of dozens of wild flowers. She had to close her eyes from the force of the pent up smell, and when she opened her eyes to see what was on the platter she gasped.

On the platter lay a smirking Vegeta, in all his glory covered by only the flowers he had gathered. His smirk widened as he saw the dazed loo in his mates eyes as she ran her eyes over his flawless body and licked her lips.

"Dig in Bulma" Vegeta purred seductively and then began snickering as he saw his mate blush and smile. Before long they both broke out into a hearty laughter.

Once they had clamed, Vegeta dressed in sweatpants and told Bulma to sit at the table whilst he brought in their dinner. He arranged the flowers in several vases and placed them around the house. He spared a few and quickly scattered them around the bed before returning to his mate and their romantic dinner.

Once they were finished eating, Bulma eyes Vegeta suspiciously, and was surprised when he smiled lovingly back at her.

"This is such a surprise Vegeta" Bulma commented "But I just have to know … why?"

"I wanted to" Vegeta replied simply "Because I love you"

Bulma blushed deep crimson and Vegeta took the plates out. When he returned, she saw he was hiding something.

"What's that?" she asked

"It's for you"

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise … close your eyes"

Bulma did as she was told and closed her eyes. She heard Vegeta get up and felt as he brushed against her to stand behind her. She was surprised as soft lips pressed against her neck and leaned her head back to give them better access. She moaned a little as they stopped a few minutes later and opened her eyes which had drifted shut during the kisses to come face to face with her prince.

"Here" Vegeta said, handing her a mirror "I hope you like them"

Bulma raised the mirror and gasped when she saw the beautiful earrings and necklace which now rested on her body.

"Oh my god Vegeta" she exclaimed "You must have won the competition and bought me-"

"No" Vegeta interrupted before his mate could finish "I didn't win"

"Then how could you afford such a beautiful-"

"I didn't buy them"

"You mean you…"

"Yes" Vegeta confirmed "I made them"

"But why?"

"I told you before Bulma, I love you and want to give you everything and anything I can"

Bulma smiled at the serious tome in his voice as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Thank you so much Vegeta" she sobbed

"There is … one more thing"

Bulma looked up startled "What more could you possibly give me?"

Vegeta raised out of his chair and kneeled I front of Bulma.

"Bulma Briefs Vegeta … will you marry me … again?"

Bulma lunged at Vegeta and squeezed him in the tightest hug she could muster. Vegeta gently pulled away to look into her deep blue eyes.

"I thought I'd have a try at doing it right this time" he whispered

"You were perfect" Bulma mumbled, burying her face into his naked chest "Perfect"

Vegeta gently picked her up and carried her their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and carefully began to remove their clothes. They had had a lot of sex since they were reunited, but this was the first time they had made love.

Before succumbing to the sleep his body demanded after their ministrations, Vegeta wrapped his arms around his mate and gently whispered in her ear "I love you … I really, _really _do"

The Next Morning

Bulma yawned and smiled as the smell of wild flowers reminded her of last night. She opened her eyes and came face to face with her slumbering prince. She giggled and kissed his nose, resulting in him crinkling it up, but not waking. She snuggled back down to his chest and wrapped her arms round his thin waist.

"I love you too Vegeta" she whispered "I really, _really _do"

**Well there ya have it! (Clarobell throws tons and TONS of fluff out to reviewers) A nice big, fluffy, romance scene between our favourite couple! I hope you liked it!**

**If there are any other requests, feel free to ask!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	8. Early

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8: Early**

**I know, I know, it's been like, forever, but I'm just not sure where I want to go with this fic right now. I'll try and update more regularly, but I'll be stating work soon, so I won't have as much free time on my hands. Besides, I didn't get 8 reviews so I didn't _have _to update!**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

Bulma yawned and smiled as the smell of wild flowers reminded her of last night. She opened her eyes and came face to face with her slumbering prince. She giggled and kissed his nose, resulting in him crinkling it up, but not waking. She snuggled back down to his chest and wrapped her arms round his thin waist.

"I love you too Vegeta" she whispered "I really, _really _do"

Vegeta was sat on a big rock thinking whilst the Z Warriors talked. They had just finished their most recent training session and they were all talking about he new babies. Vegeta sat still in deep thought, oblivious to topic of conversation until his name was called.

"What do you think Vegeta?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what do you think they'll be like?"

"Like Bulma and I, I suppose"

The Z Warriors looked at each other worriedly as Vegeta dazed out again.

"You okay?" Goku asked

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay"

"Oh … no"

Goku's head shot up, not expecting that prince to answer 'no' to his question.

"What's wrong?"

"I … I don't know … I've got a bad feeling, something … not right"

"Is it an evil?"

"No … I mean, with Bulma … and the twins …"

"What?"

"I don't what, but something doesn't feel right … sorry Kakarot, I can't spar any more today, I'm going to check on Bulma"

The Z Warriors didn't have a chance to reply as the prince took off into the air. They watched him disappear into the horizon before tuning t look at each other and following.

Vegeta touched down outside his house and ran inside.

"Bulma?" he called out

"Yeah?" Bulma called back

She was now 8 months pregnant and finding it quite hard to get around.

"I know I sound paranoid, but I want you to go to the medical facility they set up for us early"

"What? How early? Why?"

"Now would be good and don't know why, but this feeling s getting worse and I want you to come with me now!"

Bulma was about to comply when she doubled over in pain. Vegeta caught her before she fell to the floor and gazed at her, his eyes full of worry.

"Vegeta…" Bulma panted "They're coming early!"

The prince took a deep breath and turned around ready to take off only to come face to face with Goku.

"Hey buddy!" Goku smiled "Need a lift?"

"You don't know how much"

Vegeta tightened his grip on Bulma and touched Goku's shoulder and in a blink of an eye they were at the medical facility. Everything seemed a blur over the next few hours. Doctors running in and out, Vegeta being pushed out of the room and told to wait outside, the Z Warriors arriving to provide some comfort.

Vegeta saw and heard none of this. Only one thing was unning through his mind. A sentence.

**It's all my fault. I wanted the kids and now if she dies I'll have to suffer eternity without her.**

Eternity without Bulma.

A small gasp escaped the prince's lips and his eyes widened as the realisation hit him.

"What Vegeta?" Goku asked "What's wrong?"

"If … if she … dies … in there … I'll … **_never _**… see her … ever again!"

Goku's eyes lightened with understanding

"If you die when you're already dead" Goku realised "You cease to exist"

He moved to comfort Vegeta, but the prince shifted away.

Hours passed, and there was still no word from inside the operating room. Vegeta aced up and down nervously, hitting anybody that so much as approached him. Another few seconds passed before a shrill cry filled the air and everybody's head's shot up.

Vegeta turned to Goku and took a step towards the room but then backed away again, knowing that he could harm Bulma if he distracted the doctors. Before long a doctor came to greet them and gave Vegeta the news.

"Congratulations sir, the babies are healthy!"

"A-and my mate?"

"Tired, but stable"

Vegeta released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and approached the doors.

"I can go in now right?"

"Sure" the doctor replied

Vegeta warily stepped into the room and approached the bed. He looked down lovingly at Bulma as she held their families two newest additions. The girl, Bulmy was sniffling, whereas the boy, Geta, was frowning grumpily, kicking his sisters feet away every time they touched his.

By the time the Z Warriors walked in, Vegeta was cooing over the babies and waiting on Bulma hand and foot.

Before long, the doctor released Bulma and they were allowed to take the babies home. Vegeta carried Bulma, who carried their babies in her arms and made his way inside. He set her down on a chair and took Bulmy from her.

Bulmy was fast asleep in the prince's arms and he looked down lovingly at her. Vegeta removed his glove before gently stroking the small patch of hair on her hair and bent down to kiss her lightly.

"She's beautiful … like her mother" he muttered

"Um … Vegeta? … Do you think we could switch for a while?"

Vegeta looked up and laughed lightly. Geta had been full of energy at birth and Bulmy had been extremely weak, so they had had a test done to check for any abnormalities and the reason for their energy difference was their heritage. Bulmy had been born with 2 percent Saiyan genes and Geta had been born with 98 percent, giving him much more strength and energy.

Vegeta scooped Geta u from where he was trying to get out of Bulma's lap and handed her Bulmy. The two prince's stared each other down and Vegeta looked at his new son warily.

"You're going to be trouble aren't you?" he asked

The baby nodded and Vegeta sighed. He walked over, carrying Geta under one arm as the young, but strong baby glared at his surroundings and parents. He knelt beside Bulma and stroked his new daughter's cheek.

"And you're going to be an angel aren't you?" he asked

The baby wriggled a hand free from the pink blanket she was in and held onto Vegeta's finger, giving it a light squeeze. Vegeta smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile…

Two angry eyes stared at the happy couple as they cooed over their new children. Only one sentence was emitted from the figures mouth.

"He's _my _daddy runt! Not yours!"


	9. Jealousy and Siblings Do Not Mix!

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 9: Jealousy and Siblings Do Not Mix!**

**Hi people! This fic doesn't seem to be getting as many reviews as it used to so info and feedback would be really great!**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

Two angry eyes stared at the happy couple as they cooed over their new children. Only one sentence was emitted from the figures mouth.

"He's _my _daddy runt! Not yours!"

Six months had passed since the birth of the twins and life couldn't be better for the Saiyan Prince. His son, Geta, was very intelligent for his age, through quite mischievous and his daughter Bulmy, though nowhere near as strong or smart as her brother made up for that in cuteness. Everybody seemed happy and content … all but one that is.

Bura glared daggers at her new little sister. The little brother was fine, she might even go as far as to call him cute, but the sister had to go. She had seen the way her daddy had acted around the new brats and he definitely seemed to be wrapped by his _new _little girl.

"Nope" Bura seethed "He's _my _daddy … you'll just have to go!"

Meanwhile…

Eighteen breathed deeply as her therapist had told her to and then released. After intense recovery from her near-death over gasping incident, she had had to undergo much therapy so that she would not gasp in the future. This was her first day coming home and she was looking forward to seeing her family again.

She stepped out of the car as it pulled up outside the house and walked along the lawn. She then knocked on the door greeted her family with many warm smiles and hugs and sat down on a chair.

"So, Krillen" Eighteen asked "Anything new happen whilst I was away?"

"Well, Bulma had her twins early…"

"Yes?"

"Marron found her husband, who by the way didn't get to keep his body because he was a jerk…"

"Oh?" Eighteen replied taking a sip of her tea

"And I beat Goku and Vegeta in a cloud race with a cloud no bigger than my pinky!"

"I see … how interesting!"

"Oh yeah, and this weeks copy of 'android beauty' wasn't delivered yesterday"

"AHHHHHHHH (gasp) AHHHHHHHHHHH (gasp) AHHHHHHH (gasp)!"

After much screaming, Eighteen keeled over. Krillen was at her side in a second and before long she was being rushed back to hospital.

Meanwhile…

Vegeta smirked as Geta strolled past, yet again, showing off the fact that he could walk and his sister could not. He had also began talking a month or two ago. The same thing had happened with Bura, if Bulma had let Vegeta train her to her full potential, she could have been great, but alas, it was not meant to be.

"Geta! Sweety!" Bulma called

The little Vegeta clone turned towards his mother to see her beckoning him towards her. He turned away again, and continued walking. Bulma frowned and Vegeta smirked. He walked over to his son and picked him up by one leg lifting him into the air upside down and carrying him to Bulma. The young Saiyans tail coiled around his fathers arm in an attempt to gain a little leverage, but to no avail.

Vegeta handed his son over to his mate and scooped up his daughter. He lifted her into the air and smiled as she giggled happily. If only he knew who was watching.

"He never did that to us" Trunks growled lowly

"I know - he never smiled at us either!" Bura replied, equally as angry

"I think we should get rid of him" Trunks suggested

"I think we should get rid of _her_!" Bura argued

"Fine! I'll get rid of him and you get rid of her!"

"Fine"

Vegeta set his daughter down on the ground and watched over her lovingly as she crawled around. Unlike her brother she was born with no tail. Bura and Trunks had let their tail re-grow which meant she was the only one without.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called "Come here and hold him a second will you?"

Vegeta started to walk towards Bulma. Bura reached out from a nearby bush to grab her little sister when…

"Hold on Bulma, I'll bring Bulmy! It's their n-a-p time anyway"

Bura quickly retreated as Vegeta turned around and picked up his youngest daughter and left. She growled and began plotting for her next attack.

As the Saiyan prince approached his mate, Geta turned towards him.

"I _can _spell" he spoke in a babyish voice

Vegeta laughed nervously

"And I'm _not _napping" he added

Bulma stood up and held her son to her chest. Geta instinctively leaned in towards her, leaning his head on her breasts, using them as a pillow. Bulma turned towards Vegeta with a smirk on her face.

"He's more like you than we thought!" she laughed

Vegeta huffed and carried his daughter to his mate where she took her and moved her next to her brother.

Bulmy followed her brother's example and leaned into her mothers chest, yawning and snuggling down as her eyes drooped closed. Geta watched her closely, his tail wrapping around her protectively. Bulma smiled, humming a lullaby as her children drifted off to sleep and placed them in their cots. Once she had left the room, Geta opened his eyes, climbed out of his cot and into his sisters where he curled around her, letting her use his tail as a soft toy.

Bulmy, gently squeezed the furry appendage and stroked it, invoking a soft purr from her brother, they cured up together and fell asleep.

In the darkness of the room, two figures silently slinked towards the babies in their cots. They lifted their targets out and carried them to their own respective rooms.

Trunks nudged his little brother and smirked as the little Saiyan's eyelids fluttered open, he yawned and turned towards his big brother.

"Hi"

Trunks blinked, not expecting the baby to greet him.

"Uh … hi"

"You must be Tunks"

"Trunks" the purple haired Saiyan corrected

"Oh … hi Trunks, I'm Geta"

The baby held out a hand to the older Saiyan. Trunks eyed it warily for a moment before accepting the handshake. His eyes widened at just how small his brothers hands were compared to his own and then softened.

"Nice to meet you Get, I'm your big brother"

"I know – I wanted to meet you, but the woman said-"

Before Geta had the chance to finish, trunks bust up with laughter and fell off the bed. Geta rose one eyebrow before shaking his head.

Meanwhile…

Bura finished the wrapping of the package and off she went to the post office to post it.

The Next Day

The doorbell rang, waking Vegeta from his sleep. It was early in the morning and he was now used to having a little bit of a lie in. He answered to door and there was a man with a package.

"Good morning sir, this parcel could not be delivered and so it was returned to the return address"

"Uh … thanks" Vegeta replied sleepily

He signed for the package and lifted it inside. By this time, Bulma had come downstairs to see who was at the door. They curiously opened the package and removed all of the wrapping. Vegeta eyes widened and Bulma fainted.

In the box lay their six month old daughter, still fast asleep.

"Uh Bulma?" Vegeta called, not even noticing that his wife had fainted "I think we have a problem"

**So? Was it okay? Do you like the kids? Reviews as always are greatly appreciated!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	10. Tears and Meetings

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 10: Tears and Meetings**

**Hi people! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. I update my fics according to the amount of reviews I get. To put it simply, I update the more popular fics quicker. So far at the moment this is my east popular fic so it will be the least frequently updated. It will still BE updated though, so have no fear of me giving up on it!**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

He signed for the package and lifted it inside. By this time, Bulma had come downstairs to see who was at the door. They curiously opened the package and removed all of the wrapping. Vegeta eyes widened and Bulma fainted.

In the box lay their six month old daughter, still fast asleep.

"Uh Bulma?" Vegeta called, not even noticing that his wife had fainted "I think we have a problem"

Bura happily walked down the stairs with a smile on her face humming a tune. She rounded the corner and quickly spun around and started scurrying upstairs.

"Bura" came the stern voice of her father "Get back in here"

Bura gulped and crept back into the room her parents were occupying. She was greeted with two angry glares and shrunk back a little.

"You called daddy?" she asked sweetly

"How do explain this?" Vegeta asked as he pointed to the now open box that previously contained his newborn daughter.

"Damn!" Bura shouted "I knew I shouldn't have put a return address on it!"

Vegeta's and Bulma's eyes widened before glaring at their first born daughter. Bura covered her mouth with her hands before laughing nervously.

"Oops" she whispered

"Oops indeed" Bulma stated "Why did you do this?"

"Well duh!" Bura shouted "I hate her!"

"Why?" Vegeta asked exasperatedly

"Because there can only be one daddy's girl in this family" Bura hissed with narrowed eyes "And that girl is me – so she has to go!"

"I have room in my heart for both of you!" Vegeta protested

"But you like her more!" Bura accused

"Actually in all honesty you're my favourite" Vegeta replied calmly

"I … am?"

"Of course"

"But you never acted that way around me when I was a baby!"

"That was almost a thousand years ago sweetheart, time changes people"

Bura huffed and walked out. Vegeta sighed and turned to Bulma. He handed her Bulmy and made his way upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw trunks and Geta playing in the hallway and smiled.

"At least you two are getting along" he stated

"Actually" Geta replied "The winner gets to kill their brother so that they can have all of the parents attention"

Trunks nodded and placed a card down on the pile. Vegeta stared on before sighing and sitting down next to the two.

"And if it's a draw?" he asked

"We'll play again and again until somebody wins" Trunks growled

"We came to this agreement last night" Geta added as he placed a card on the pile

"Oh?" Vegeta asked bored

Trunks placed his last card down and swore when he saw it wasn't a win. Vegeta smacked him round the head for swearing in front of his little brother and watched as Geta placed his last card down.

"**SNAP!**" the little Vegeta clone cried triumphantly "I win!"

"WHAT?" Trunks screamed "But … but …"

Geta pulled a big pair of sharp scissors from the drawer next to him and turned to face Trunks.

"I think it's time we got you neutered" he stated

Trunks hit the floor in a dead faint and Vegeta burst out laughing. He picked up a struggling Geta and carried him into the bathroom. Before long they emerged in only towels and Vegeta carried his son to his bedroom. He picked out a little training armour and started to dress him.

Before long his son was dressed and Vegeta dressed in his own Saiyan armour. He once again picked up his son who sighed in annoyance at being carried everywhere and made his way downstairs.

When he got down he saw Bulma and Bulmy dressed in identical dresses. He couldn't help but smirk. They were meeting the Z Warriors today and this would be their first sighting of the twins so they had decided to dress the same.

As soon as Bulmy caught sight of her brother she clapped happily and reached forward in Bulma's grip to try and get to him. Geta huffed and turned away from his brat sister.

Vegeta smirked and moved his son closer so that Bulmy could get her hands on him. At first Geta struggled away from her, but eventually gave in. Bulma lifted them up and placed them in their twin carrying buggy.

Geta growled lightly, but stopped when Bulma started to sob. He _hated _being treated like a baby. He folded his arms and frowned as Vegeta picked the buggy up and escorted Bulma out the door.

Krillen smiled as he saw Vegeta and Bulma come into view.

"Hey guys!" he called to the other Z Warriors "I can see them, they're coming!"

Everybody ignored him and the grin fell from his face.

"Aw man!" he whined "I wish for once someone would see me!"

"Hi Krillen" Vegeta greeted as he walked past

"Hi Vegeta" Krillen replied "Just once I wish someone would see me!"

"Hey Krillen" Goku called "You gonna come and see the babies?"

"In a minute Goku!" Krillen replied "I don't see why they can't see me"

"Krillen! Krillen? Hello? Krillen?" Tien called

"I mean it's not as if I ignore them" the short man mumbled to himself

The others shrugged and turned their attention back to the babies.

"Hi!" Goku greeted Geta "Who's the cutest little guy in the universe?"

"Obviously not you" Geta replied in a bored but harsh tone

The Z Warriors jumped back and Bulma and Vegeta laughed. Bulma looked from her smirking brother to her laughing parents and clapped her hands happily.

"H-he can _talk_?" Tien asked

"No, I can't" Geta replied sarcastically

"Oh, that's okay then" Goku replied and turned to coo Bulmy

Geta and Vegeta rolled their eyes as the Z Warriors sweat-dropped. Before long everybody was engaged in conversation and the kids were left to play.

Geta smiled as Bulmy giggled at the game they were playing. He would wiggle his tail and Bulmy would make a futile attempt to catch it. His attention was distracted when he heard a nearby rustle in the bushes and turned to see what it was. And then it happened. Bulmy caught his tail and squeezed it. Hard.

Geta whimpered a little and then fidgeted and Bulmy played with his sore tail. And then he let out the loudest cry Vegeta had ever heard. Piccolo fell to the floor clutching his ears and all the Saiyans fell not long after.

Bulma made her way over to her crying baby and released his tail from his sisters grip which then resulted in her crying. Bulma scooped them bother up and they rubbed their heads into her chest. Bulma sighed and rubbed their backs until their cries subsided and only quiet sobs remained.

That was the first time Geta had cried since he was born and Bulma winced as the ringing in her ears started to subside. Geta's body jumped with his sobs and unshed tears clung to his eyelashes and a deep frown marked his face.

Bulma wiped the tears away and gently rubbed his tail until he purred lightly. She handed it to Bulma who continued rubbing the tail and placed them both on the blanket lying on their fronts. Before long they were asleep, huddled together.

Bura watched from the bushes and smirked.

"Fine brats" she whispered "If I can't get rid of you, I'll just make your lives hell"

**Okay, chapter 10 there. I think we'll skip a few years in the next chapter – what do you say? Or do you want more baby cuteness?**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	11. Arguments and Evil Big Sisters

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 11:Arguments and Evil Big Sisters**

**Here's another update! I hope it wasn't too long a wait!**

**On with the fic!**

Last Time

Bulma wiped the tears away and gently rubbed his tail until he purred lightly. She handed it to Bulmy who continued rubbing the tail and placed them both on the blanket lying on their fronts. Before long they were asleep, huddled together.

Bura watched from the bushes and smirked.

"Fine brats" she whispered "If I can't get rid of you, I'll just make your lives hell"

Two and half years had passed and the twins were now 3 years old.

Geta snuggled under the covers contentedly and sighed when he got comfortable. He stretched out and his eyes snapped open before he growled and sat up in bed.

"Out brat!" he demanded and yanked the covers off of the sleeping Bulmy "Now!"

Bulmy blearily opened her eyes and yawned before smiling at her brother.

"Morning Geta!" she cried happily as she hugged onto him

Geta shuddered and tried to pry her off of him, but with no success. To get her off he would have to hurt her, and he's get in _so _much trouble for that!

"Okay, okay, enough!" the little Vegeta clone cried "Now get off – I'm hungry!"

Bulmy relinquished her tight grip on her brother and watched as he leapt off the bed. She was soon to follow – in a much less graceful way, namely falling bum first onto the floor and waddling after the fast retreating Geta.

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in the kitchen and smirked when hey heard the fast approaching footsteps of their son, and the tell tale 'thump' of their daughter following him.

"Geta sweetheart?" Bulma called "Watch your sister on the stairs!"

A loud sigh was heard before stomping heading back up the stairs and then running back down. A couple of seconds later, their 3 year old children joined them.

Geta ran in the room, with Bulmy hot on his heels. He quickly ran to Bulma and lifted his arms up in a gesture saying he wanted to be picked up. Bulma complied and as soon as he was safe in his mothers arms and away from his sister, life was good.

The little Saiyan let out a contented sigh and snuggled into his mother. The only thing he hadn't noticed was that Bulma had gone to Vegeta and had asked him to pick her up and take her to Geta.

Geta let his eyes fall closed as he grabbed a fistful of Bulma's dress and snuggled into her arms. A small giggle from Bulma let him know something was going on, but right now, he didn't really care.

Bulmy waited patiently on the edge of her mother's lap until her brother had drifted off before crawling next to and hugging onto him. Bulma and Vegeta smirked knowing Geta would be mad when he woke up.

Ever since they were babies they had slept together. Vegeta and Bulma were surprised when they had given them separate rooms and neither had complained, but they had soon found out why.

On the first night, Bulmy had crept from her bed to Geta's and stayed there all night and since then that had been the routine. During the day, the little Bulma clone would stay in her own room, but during the night she would creep into her brothers.

A few hours passed and before long Geta woke, staring into two bright blue eyes, blinking at him. He glared back and pushed Bulmy away before sitting up and turning to Bulma.

"Woman" he ordered "Give me some breakfast"

"Nope" Bulma smiled "You know the rules – no calling me woman!"

"But dad does!"

"He's allowed" Bulma smiled

Geta turned to his father and Vegeta smirked back at him. A knock at the door caught their attention and Vegeta got up to answer it.

"Baby!" Vegeta cried "It's so good to see you!"

Both twins screamed at the top of their lungs and ran up the stairs. Geta made it all the way up whereas Bulma got stuck 4 steps up and was left to the mercy of her sister.

Bura smirked and picked up her little sister as Geta gulped and ran to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Hi runt!" Bura greeted as she smirked evilly towards her little sister "You want to go play?"

"NO!" Bulmy cried and tried to wriggle free from Bura's grasp but with no luck "Geta!"

"Bulmy?" Vegeta cooed "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Bulma grimaced at Vegeta and the prince raised an eyebrow. Bura smiled sweetly at her daddy when he looked at her. The prince shrugged and walked back to Bulma, unknowingly leaving his youngest daughter to mercy of his oldest.

Three Hours Later

Get tiptoed into his sisters room and sniffed the air to check whether Bura's scent was still fresh. When he was sure she was gone, he ventured forward and climbed onto Bulmy's bed.

"Runt?" Geta called

Runt had been Bulmy's name from her sibling since she was a year old and though Trunks and Geta usually said it affectionately, it was a whole different matter with Bura.

Geta sighed when he saw his sister huddled in the corner sobbing her heart out, and to be blunt, he couldn't blame her. Bura had shaved off all of her hair. Her eyebrows and eyelashes included.

Geta picked up his sister and gently carried her down the stairs to where his big sister and parents were talking. He walked next to Bulma and tugged on her dress to try and get her attention.

Slowly Bulma starting turning around trying to divide her attention between the conversation and her children.

"And like I was saying, he thought he could – but I definitely showed him didn't I? I mean … **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Geta, Vegeta and Bura winced as Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs before turning angry eyes on her daughter.

"Bura…" she seethed "If you touch Bulmy one more time – I swear you will regret it!"

Bura huffed and turned away, looking quite a lot lie her father as she did so. Vegeta leaned forward to get a look at what had been done and when he saw his mouth fell open.

"Bura" he whispered "I think you should leave now"

Bura growled and stood up, flinging on her coat.

"Yeah I'll leave" she stated "And I won't come back!"

"What?" both Vegeta and Bulma asked "Why?"

"It's obvious you've got new brats to take care of and I'm not wanted here anyway!" Bura shouted "You never wanted me or Trunks!"

Vegeta watched shocked as his daughter stormed out of the house and slammed the door without so much as turning around to take a last look at them. Bulmy sobbed quietly in Bulma's arms and Geta his behind his mother's leg.

The prince sighed and turned to his mate.

"Could that have gone any worse?" he asked

"She's been this way since the twins were born" Bulma stated "It's not your fault Vegeta"

"But maybe if I'd have been more attentive to her and Trunks when they were children-"

"Vegeta" Bulma interrupted "If you had, everybody, including our children, would have runaway screaming and demanding to know who had abducted Vegeta and replied him with an impostor!"

Vegeta smiled and picked up his son from behind the leg of the chair.

"So it's just us now then eh?"

**So is this the end of our happy family?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clarobell**


	12. A Note For Vegeta

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 12: A Note For Vegeta**

**We've skipped a few more years now so I hope you don't mind!**

Last Time

Vegeta smiled and picked up his son from behind the leg of the chair.

"So it's just us now then eh?"

Bulmy giggled as her twin brother lightly snored. She grabbed the eyeliner and lipstick and gently pressed it to his closed eyelids and slightly parted lips. The curlers rested gently in his flame shaped hair.

They hadn't heard from Bura in over 4 years and since she was dead, Vegeta couldn't trace her from her life force. Trunks had soon followed his sisters example and stopped meeting with his parents.

As usual, the Z Warriors had gradually drifted apart over the years and hardly saw or spoke to one another.

Bulmy stifled another giggle as she pulled out the blusher.

"Bulmy!" Vegeta called "Come here a second okay?"

"Coming daddy!" Bulmy called back and skipped out of the room laughing.

The shouting had woken Geta, who yawned loudly and stretched on his ed. He smiled when he saw that there was no annoying runts in sight and made his way to the bathroom.

A scream filled the air, followed shortly after by fast approaching, stomping footsteps. Bulmy snorted and spat out some of the cereal she was eating in her laughter and slid out of her chair to hide behind Vegeta.

Seconds later, their second son walked in with curly, wavy hair, red lipstick, purple eyeliner and green blusher adorning his face.

"Hi" he ground out "Can me and Bulmy play outside … please?"

"I don't think so" Vegeta stated as he picked his daughter up protectively

Geta growled and sat down at the table, rubbing off the make up on his face with his sleeve. Vegeta sighed as a thought of his other children entered his head. He glanced at Bulma, who was giving him a knowing look and smiled sadly.

"I miss them" he muttered "I really do"

"Me too" Bulma agreed "But it wasn't our decision, it was theirs"

"If I lasted hundreds of years without them in life, I think I can wit for them to forgive me in death" Vegeta smiled

Geta and Bulma watched as their parents slowly moved closer to one another and looked at each grimacing.

"Now would be a good time to leave" stated Bulmy "They're getting the 'googly eyes'"

"Tell me about it" Geta agreed as he and his sister slid of their seats and exited the room.

The twins ran outside and sat on their bench that Vegeta had made them. It was too small for an adult, but too big for a baby. Geta looked at his sister and sighed. It was difficult for hi to adjust in life, because he had the body and aspects of a child, but the mind of an adult.

The little Vegeta clone watched his sister hummed contentedly as she played with one of her many toys.

"It must be nice" Geta started as a sad smile crept onto his face "To have no worries at all"

"Huh?" Bulmy replied "What do you mean?"

"I'm a lot smarter than you runt" Geta whispered "I can understand things better"

"Like what?"

"Mum and dad aren't very happy"

"What? Why?"

Because Bura and Trunks are gone and they can't find them"

"So? Bura was nasty!"

"But they still loved her!"

"So!"

"See! You don't understand!"

"Shut up!"

Geta sighed frustrated and Bulmy crossed her arms angrily. Hours passed and soon it was night time. Neither Bulmy nor Geta were talking to the other. Bulma sighed as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Are you sure you hate him?" she asked

"Yeah" Bulmy replied

"Really that much?"

"Yeah"

Another sigh escaped her lips as she flipped off the light and made her way to her son's room. As she entered, two dark eyes watched her.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that Geta"

"Sorry"

"Why are you so mad at her?"

"Because she's stupid and doesn't understand!"

"That's because she's 7!"

"So am I!"

"You know that's not true, you're an adult up here" Bulma stated tapping her head

Geta huffed and Bulma kissed him goodnight before slowly closing his door.

Morning came quickly and Geta's eyes fluttered open as the sun beamed in his window. The familiar lump in his bed told him that his sister wasn't angry with him nay more and the silence of the house told him his parents were yet to wake.

For now he was stuck in the middle. He wasn't a child and he wasn't an adult, but as long s he had his family and they were happy, it would e okay. He snuggled down into the duvet and wrapped an arm protectively around his little sister, before drifting off to sleep.

Years passed like days, and before long, the twins reached their teens. They were now both 16 and it had been 13 years since Vegeta and the family had last seen the Z Warriors.

It was normal morning in their house. Geta yelling for his sister to leave him alone, Bulmy hogging the bathroom, leaving everybody else busting for the toilet, and an array of pets demanding to be fed before anybody else.

Vegeta opened the front door to start his usual training, and came face to face with none other than Fimble.

"Fimble!" Vegeta yelled happily "I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up to?"

"Chicchiggachigchigchig"

"Really? All that?" Vegeta grinned "Wow!"

"Chigchigga chig chig chiggachig chigga!"

"You have something for me?"

"Chig!"

Fimble floated next to Vegeta and the Prince took an envelope addressed to him from the clouds back. He hesitantly opened it and read it over before a Goku-like grin spread across his face and he dashed inside his house.

"Bulma! Bulma!" he cried "There's a reunion!"

Bulma poked her head around the kitchen door curiously and raised an eyebrow at her breathless prince.

"What?" she asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said!" Vegeta shouted happily "Look at this note! It's from Kakarot asking us to come to a reunion in a few days!"

"No way!" cried Bulma happily "I can't wait! But what should I wear?"

Bulma ran up to her bedroom and starting throwing around her clothes trying to find something suitable to wear. Fimble was chugging around the house, exploring how much it had changed when he came across a new face.

"Hi" Geta said as he bumped into the cloud "Are you Fimble?"

"Chigga"

"Dad told us about you … is it true we're going to get to see the Z Warriors again?"

"Chig"

"Cool"

Both parted and continued on their way. Vegeta ran around like a mad an, feeding the animals, cleaning the house and doing whatever he could to pass the time. He hadn't been this excited until he was dying and would get to see them again.

Before long, days had passed and the Briefs family was ready to leave. They set out on their way and before long arrived at the spot where they would meet all their friends again.

They turned the corner…

**I know, I know, it was a terrible chapter, but I needed to put this one in to prepare for the next one, which I think will be the last, unless people don't want me to end it there. But I'm kind of out of ideas for this fic!**

**Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Until next Time**

**Clarobell**


	13. The Reunion

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 13: The Reunion**

**Hey people! I'm at work now, so chapters will probably tae longer to get up, but I'll try my best! I have created my own site now where I will be posting all my fanfictions, music videos etc. If anybody would like to submit any fanart, or anything Dragonball Z really, check out my site and contact me. Yu can find my site on my bio.**

**One more thing, my friend, who created Bulmy and Geta with me has told me that I have been spelling Bulmy wrong, and that it should be spelled Bulmie. I agree with her that it does look cuter, but would appreciate it if you would vote for which one you like better and I will use it in the next chapter, if there is one.**

Last Time

Before long, days had passed and the Briefs family was ready to leave. They set out on their way and before long arrived at the spot where they would meet all their friends again.

They turned the corner and saw…

**TONGUE!**

Vegeta fell back as he was given the same greeting from Fluffy that he had received so many years ago. He blinked the drool out of his eyes and looked up to see the many smirking faces of all the Z Warriors and their families.

"Guys!" he shouted happily "It's great to see you!"

A hand quickly shot in front of the Prince's mouth as he realised just how enthusiastic he sounded. He blinked rapidly, surprised at his own out burst before quickly folding his arms and turning around with a huff.

Everybody burst out laughing and the Prince sighed, relinquishing his hold on his well known attitude and smiling at all those around him which of course resulted in them creaming and running away!

"I take you never smiled around them?" Geta asked as he leaned closer to his father so that he could whisper "Judging by their reaction…"

Bulmy blinked and looked at her mother who was shaking her head and laughing. Vegeta shrugged at his sons question and smirked.

Before long, the briefs had bribed the Z Warriors out of hiding with the promise of cookies and stories and they were all sitting in a circle, talking about the years gone by. Vegeta sighed as he noticed his two eldest children weren't present, but kept his happy façade up, so as not to arouse any suspicion as to whether he was okay or not.

Hours rolled by and before long night had come. The Z Warriors sighed in the peaceful night. The stars were twinkling, a gentle breeze was blowing, Goku was snoring so loud that many thought his lungs would burst and the grasshoppers were playing cricket. (Bad pun, I know, but I couldn't resist!)

A hard nudge from Chichi woke the slumbering Saiyan and he grumbled in protest, but soon quietened when the frying pan came out to play. This earned number of chuckles in the group. Some things never changed, but then again, some things did.

Vegeta sighed and gazed up at the stars. It was amazing how there could be stars in other world, but then again, he supposed it was just another dimension with planets and what not.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he looked into Vegeta's eyes. Anybody even remotely close him would know that he was hurting right now. All of the Z Warriors had noticed, ut decided not to say anything for fear of making him feel any worse. None of them had heard from either Trunks nor Bura since they had left so long ago.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called "Are you hungry?"

The prince shook his head in a 'no' gesture, but didn't take his eyes off the stars. Everything was silent except for the rustle of the leaves in the trees and the gentle crackle of the wood, burning on the camp fire they were now sitting around.

All eyes were on the Prince. He sighed once more and turned back to the Z Warriors with a knowing look.

"Thanks for not saying anything" he said "But I already know that you know, so you don't have to hide it nay more"

"They'll come back Vegeta" Krillen soothed

"I'm sure shorty's right" Piccolo agreed "I mean, they can't stay mad forever right?"

Krillen and Vegeta frowned, but both for different reasons than the other.

"You obviously don't know them that well" the Prince stated "They can hold a grudge forever!"

Silence followed that statement until Geta cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"OH MY GOD!" Goku screamed "THERE'S A VEGETA CLONE SITTING NEXT TO ME!"

"I _am _Vegeta!" The prince stated angrily and whacked Goku around the head "Idiot!"

"Oh … sorry!" Goku grinned "OH MY GOD! THERE'S A VEGETA CLONE SITTING NEXT TO ME!"

Geta was quick to scurry away from the scary man and next to his mother, taking quick panicky breaths.

"What's wrong with you!" he cried

Goku blinked slowly several times before grinning and putting a hand behind his head.

"Oops!" he grinned "My bad!"

Vegeta shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when…

"OH MY GOD!" Goku screamed as he leapt to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Bulmy "THERE'S A BULMA CLONE!"

"I'm not a clone!" Bulmy cried angrily

"Oops" Goku stated and turned to Bulma "THERE'S A-"

Goku silenced and sat down and the frying pan struck his head hard. Collective contented sighs were heard and the group returned to silence.

"Daddy?" Bulmy asked "Why do you want Bura and Trunks to come back so much anyway?"

"To put it bluntly" Vegeta stated "I want Bura to come back because she's my favourite and I want trunks to come back because he's my first born son and well, you always hold a special place in your heart for the first born"

Bulmy blinked and turned to her brother.

"So we're second best?" she asked

"No" Geta replied "You're a mummy's girl and I'm a daddy's boy"

"So?"

"So Trunks was a mummy's boy and Bura was a daddy's girl"

"Oh … so it's all a game of favourites?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

Silence reined once more until a strange noise emanated from piccolo's direction. The namek wasn't looking so good when all eyes turned to him and he laughed nervously.

"W-What?" he asked slowly "I aint got nufink (hiccup!) special"

"Hand over the booze Namek!" Vegeta ordered as he held out his hand "I need it for the mood I'm in!"

"I want some!" Goku cried "Can I have some Chichi? Can I? Can I?"

"I don't know…" Chichi drawled

"Gohan?" Goku asked, turning to his first born son "Can I? please?"

"Oh alright then!" Gohan smiled and Goku cheered pulling out a glass from nowhere and holding it out to be filled.

Before long, everybody at the reunion was drunk and happy, singing songs that none of them new and telling each other about the good old days between hiccups and slurring.

Midnight came and most were asleep, except for Vegeta and Geta. Bulma and Bulmy lay asleep, curled up next to each other for warmth whilst the men of the family sat side by side gazing at the stars.

"Dad?" Geta asked "Do you think we'll ever see Bura and Trunks again?"

"I don't know" Vegeta replied honestly "Why?"

"I kinda miss 'em"

Neither of the Saiyans were really drunk, but they weren't sober either. Geta yawned lazily and stretched.

"I'm headin' to bed now dad" he stated "See ya in the mornin'"

"Night" Vegeta whispered as his son curled up next to his twin sister and just like when they were babies, wrapped his tail protectively around her waist.

Vegeta yawned and stretched as his son had done before leaning back on his elbows. He was about to lie down and let sleep claim him, when an all too familiar voice broke the silence of the night.

"Daddy?"

**Well, what do you know? It wasn't the last chapter! I'm going to try and keep this going until chapter 15! I had almost given up hope until one review I received. Thank you so much for all the ideas you offered, your constant support is always appreciated!**

**Until Next time!**

**Clarobell**


	14. The Endless Versions of How it Happened

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 14: The Endless Versions of How it Happened**

**I know, I know! Please stop pelting me with rotten fruit! I'm trying to update – really I am – but I just can't find the time any more! You all know I'm not going to give up on any of my fics, so please bear with e for a while and I'll try to get the updates more regular!**

Last Time

Vegeta yawned and stretched as his son had done before leaning back on his elbows. He was about to lie down and let sleep claim him, when an all too familiar voice broke the silence of the night.

"Daddy?"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he turned around and came face to face with his long lost son and daughter. He leapt at them both and tackled them to the floor in a hug that could rival Goku's. They laughed as they rolled around on the floor together, playing after so many years apart.

The Z Warriors were awoken by the commotion and before long were caught up and joining in the scuffle on the floor, laughing and joking as if nothing had ever been wrong. The women watched as they all played with smiles on their faces.

When they had all calmed down, the question rounds began.

"Where have you been?"

"Why did you leave?"

"What made you come back?"

"Raaeeeoooaaarrrr?"

"Chigchiggachig?"

"Where did you stay?"

"Cant you go away again?"

The Z Warriors laughed as Bulmy asked that question, but to her dismay, Bura and Trunks shook their heads in a 'no' gesture. They were back to stay.

Trunks smirked at the look on his younger siblings faces when he and Bura had said no and then turned to his father. His smirk quickly dropped when he saw his father was looking at hi with big watery eyes and sniffling. He nudged his sister nervously who was quick to look afraid.

"Daddy…" she started "I know you're happy to see us but-"

Before she could finish the sentence, she and her brother found themselves in a monster hug that was squeezing the life out of them.

"**MY BABIES!**" Vegeta cried, making everybody look at him

Suddenly, Chichi stormed up to him and slapped him hard across the face. Vegeta dropped his gasping children hard onto the floor and looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

""What was that for?" he asked

""You know very well what for!" Chichi hollered "You stole my line!"

Vegeta blinked once and then twice before stepping aside and gesturing to Goha who had been standing behind him.

"Go ahead then" he said "Knock yourself out"

"**MY BABY!**" Chichi screamed as she launched herself at Gohan, who quickly moved out of the way, resulting in chichi hugging Piccolo instead.

As you can imagine, all hell broke loose from there.

Piccolo shrieked like a little girl and started trying to pry Chichi off, Gohan burst out crying and tried to run away, but ran into Trunks, who fell over onto Tien causing a domino effect with the rest of the Z Warriors, Goku started to sing making piccolo shriek louder, Chichi, being oblivious to the fact she was holding Piccolo and not her son squeezed tighter, Bura was hollering at everybody to shut up in between making out with Goten and eventually piccolo gnawed his arms off and re-grew then, cowering behind Vegeta, who had been busy the entire time, trying to solve one of those colour cubes where you have to get all the matching colours on each side.

When things had finally calmed down, more questions were spewed forth. From what the Z Warriors could tell, Bura and Trunks had felt crowded by the new children and had felt they had needed some freedom. Once they'd had a taste of it, they enjoyed it for a while but eventually knew they had to come home as they missed their parents too much.

"So in other words, you were jealous?" Goku asked

"Yep" Trunks replied

"Hi dad!" Goten shouted happily

"Be quiet Goten" Chichi shushed "We're talking to Bura and Trunks – they've been gone for a long time in case you haven't noticed!"

"I know" Goten replied "I was with them"

"You _were_?" the Z Warriors asked in shock

"You didn't notice I was missing for the past decade or so?" Goten asked as a hurt expression crossed his face

"Nobody really notices when you come and go Goten" Piccolo, the ever so wise and observant one stated "You were only important in the Z series for a little while, and though you adopted a fair number of fans, you are still a long way off from being a major character, unlike myself or say, your father or Vegeta, or even your brother really"

Everybody listened and blinked and Piccolo spoke more words in one sentence thaa they had heard him say in his whole life.

"Furthermore, you only starred in the later episodes of Dragonball Z" Piccolo continued "Everything about you was slaughtered in Dragonball GT and you didn't even exist in Dragonball, so face the facts and accept it Goten … you are not important"

Goten blinked as his eyes filled with tears. His lower lip quivered and small sobs escaped his lips before he burst out crying and ran into a conveniently placed house that just happened to belong to one of the Z Warriors.

Bura followed him in, and within a matter of seconds, he emerged again with a happy Son grin on his face, humming happily.

"What did you do?" Vegeta asked

"What do you _think _I did?" Bura smirked, and Vegeta cringed

"So what were you doing with Bura and Trunks?" Krillen asked Goten

"Well…" Goten replied "It happened like this…"

_Goten looked up as he heard a knock on the door. He strutted to the door and opened it in a _very _cool way to reveal (of course) the Saiyan princess._

"_Hi Bura" he greeted in a deep, manly voice … very sexily of course._

"_Goten!" Bura cried as she launched into his arms "I'm leaving forever and I need you to come with me! I can't _live _without you Goten!"_

"_No worries babe" Goten replied "I'll come with you and we can live happily together"_

"_Oh Goten!" Bura squealed "How can I _ever _replay you?"_

"_Well-"_

"**OUCH!**" Goten cried as Bura whacked him across the head "What was _that _for?"

"That's not how it happened and you know it!" Bura scolded

Trunks shook his head as Bura shouted at Goten. They had been like throughout the entire time they had been gone, but deep down he knew they were crazy about each other. Why else would Goten stay with such a psychotic bitch like his sister?

"Uh Trunks?" Vegeta asked "Did you realise you were talking out loud?"

"WHAT!" Trunks screamed and turned to face his growling sister "I … I didn't mean it!"

Bura began to beat on Trunks and most of the Z Warriors rolled their eyes and released a sigh at the next generations antics before once again Krillen spoke up.

"So tell me then _Bura_, if that isn't how is happened, then how did it?"

"Well…" Bura started "It happened like this…"

_The door slammed as Bura stormed out of the Briefs household. She stomped along the ground, made her way o her house and packed her things before grabbing her brother, who had been drooling over a porn magazine by his collar and dragging him out with her, growling as a trail of drool was left behind her._

_As she stomped down the road, she noticed that they had a follower. Goten had been on their trail for the last 15 minutes or so. He had been running from bush to bush, trying to hide behind posts and trees and failing miserably, as every time he ran from one hiding place to another, he would trip and fall with a loud thud and an 'oof', giving away his position._

_Bura sighed and growled as more 'oofs' sounded closer behind her until finally she couldn't take it any longer. She spun around, causing a flying mound of drool to hit a random passer by and dropped her brother, turning to Goten._

"_WHAT!" she demanded_

"_Uhh…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Err…"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Um…"_

"_Spit it out before I kill you!"_

_Goten burst into floods of tears and Bura sighed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She slowly approached the sobbing Son and gently rubbed his back to calm him down. Within a matter of 10 seconds, he was happy and smiling again._

"_So what did you want?" she asked quietly_

"_Um … to run away into the sunset with you…"_

"_What do you mean to – ACK!"_

_Bura yelped as Goten picked her up flinging her over his shoulder and ran in the direction of the sunset, which had just conveniently started to occur. Trunks groaned and whined as he was first stepped in and then grabbed by his collar again and dragged behind._

That is **_not_** how it happened!" Trunks shouted

"Well I like my version better!" Bura huffed

Krillen cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed "This is the most you guys have ever noticed me!"

"Did you say something?" Bura asked

Krillen released a small sob before slapping himself round the face for being a weakling and turning back to the group.

"_So_" he stressed "If that isn't how it happened, the how _exactly _did it happen?"

"I can tell you!" Goku cried happily, waving his arms about

"**NO!**" everybody screamed, and several jumped on him, knocking him to the floor

"As I was saying" Krillen stated, clearing his throat "Why did you leave … _Trunks_?"

"Well…" Trunks started

But before Trunks could continue, a scream was heard and the Z Warriors watched as from out of nowhere a tumbleweed fell from the sky and onto Krillen before blowing away with the warrior still trapped inside.

A moment of silence passed before Tien spoke up.

"You were saying Trunks?"

"Well…" Trunks tied again "It happened like this…"

_Trunks ran after his sister as he saw her storm out of their parents' house. He finally caught up with her smiled._

"_Hey sis!"_

_Bura turned glaring towards him, before breaking into fits of tears and leaning onto her brothers shoulder._

"_Oh Trunks!" she sobbed "Daddy doesn't love us any more!"_

_Trunks shushed his sister and rubbed her back until she finally stopped crying._

"_It's okay" he soothed "I think we've overreacted since the twins were born though"_

"_I haven't!"_

"_You shaved Bulmy bald!"_

_Bura silenced and Trunks knew he was getting through to her. Now was the best time to ask._

"_I think we should go away for a while" he suggested "Get away from our parents and away from the twins – what do you say?"_

"_I … I guess so" Bura stuttered "But where would we go?"_

"_We'll have to figure it out as we go along I guess"_

"_I don't know what I'd do without you Trunks!"_

"_Neither do I sis … I am great aren't I?"_

"_Yes Trunks, you truly are!"_

"I did **_NOT _**do that!" Bura screamed

A collective sigh was heard.

"Does anybody know what _really _happened?" asked Krilled

"I do!" wheezed Goku from underneath numerous Z Warriors, but he was ignored.

"I can tell you" Piccolo stated "It all started when the mushroom people-"

"Stop right there!" Vegeta shouted "I don't think I can take nay more stupid stories or flashbacks!"

"I know what happened…" Goku croaked "…really I do…"

"Did you not just hear me?" Vegeta asked "I said I didn't want any more stupid stories!"

"But-"

"No"

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"Oh, alright then"

"Really?"

"No"

"But-"

"I said no and that's final!"

"But Vegeta!" Goku whined "It happened like this…"

_Bura stormed out of the briefs household-_

"Didn't you hear me?" Vegeta glared "I said no more flashbacks!"

"But-"

"Don't start that again!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Oh let him talk!" Bulma shouted "What could he come out with that could possibly be crazier than mushroom people?"

"Do you really want to know?" Vegeta asked, giving Bulma a flat look "This is Kakarot we're talking about here!"

"That's true" Bulma admitted "But you let everyone else talk!"

"So?"

"so if you don't, you won't get any action tonight!" Bulma stated with a wink

Trunks, Bura, Geta and Bulmy all shuddered and huddled together, tyring to block out what they had just heard their parents say.

Vegeta whined and adopted the look of a kicked puppy before slowly creeping over to Bulma who gently comforted him.

"So can Goku speak?"

Vegeta nodded and Bulma cuddled him, reassuring him he was a 'good boy' and would be getting some tonight.

"But I like being a bad boy" Vegeta whispered "And I thought you like me being a bad boy too!"

Bulma blushed along with all of the Saiyans and Piccolo who had heard.

"Um guys?" Goku asked "Can I tell my version now?"

"Sure Goku" Bulma smiled

Vegeta was about to protest, but saw the look his mate gave him and wisely closed his mouth again.

"Well…" Goku started "It happened like this…"


	15. Fights to the Finish

**Of Pets and the Past**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own anything**

**Chapter 15: Fights To The Finish**

**I know this one took forever, but I hope it's worth it! I really tried to bring the humor into this chapter because I think … could it be … it might be … the last chapter! Anyway, please don't forget to review, and thanks to all those who do!**

**On with the Fic!**

Last Time

"Um guys?" Goku asked "Can I tell my version now?"

"Sure Goku" Bulma smiled

Vegeta was about to protest, but saw the look his mate gave him and wisely closed his mouth again.

"Well…" Goku started "It happened like this…"

Goku took a deep breath and started his version of 'what had happened'.

"Me and Goten were eating breakfast which was really great because we had bacon and eggs with beans, toast and marmalade. Goten said that the marmalade was too lumpy, but I thought it was _just _right! The toast was pretty dry I thought, but after putting a little bit – well, okay, _a lot _of butter it was great! The beans-"

"Kakarot?"

"Mm?"

"Get on with it"

"Oh, right!" Goku shouted grinning "I forgot!"

"I bet you did" Vegeta said monotonously "What happened next?"

"Well, after breakfast, which was really great by the way! With bacon and-"

"Kakarot!"

"Oops! Well Goten wanted to spar, but when we got outside, this **GIANT **butterfly came out of nowhere and Goten started chasing it. It had so many different colours, but there was this one orangey colour that _really _reminded me of the marmalade that we had for breakfast – which was great by the way! With-"

"Goku!" the Z Warriors warned

"Hehe … well I was watching Goten chase the butterfly through the wood that started at my house and end at Vegeta's when I heard voices coming from your house Vegeta"

"What were you doing at my house?"

"Training and chasing a butterfly – haven't you been listening Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled, but didn't say anything, letting Goku continue with his story.

"So I heard shouting" Goku continued "And then I saw Bura storm out of the house, slamming the door behind her really hard! That's not good for the house you know Vegeta! Slamming doors can-"

"Get on with it Kakarot!"

"Oh yeah, well when Bura slammed the door, Trunks fell out of the bushes where he was probably spying on what was going on inside"

Vegeta glared at Trunks

"And he fell on the floor like a pile of pancakes – we had pancakes for breakfast you know! They were all yummy and-"

Vegeta glared at Goku.

"As I was saying, Trunks quickly jumped up and looked at where Bura was heading – he looked really worried because she was crying so he ran after her and hugged her. The hug looked really warm and fluffy – like the muffins we had for breakfast!"

Vegeta's eye twitched.

"They stayed there for a while like that until Bura pulled away because of her pride I think – she's a lot like you in that way Vegeta"

Vegeta smirked at his daughter who blushed lightly.

"Anyway" Goku continued "They started talking about leaving for a while until 'he brats' were old enough to torture with them having their head bitten off about it"

"I see" Vegeta whispered

"I'm no done yet!" Goku shouted "They then both agreed that they couldn't leave you and if that they only would if they got a sign that they should"

"Okay then" Vegeta commented "What does this have to do with them leaving"

"Well suddenly, I heard this screaming from behind me and when I turned around I saw that the **GIANT **butterfly was either trying to kiss, cuddle, play with or kill Goten"

"So what did you do?"

"I did what any good father would" Goku grinned "I walked away and left my son to fend for himself!"

"What!"

"Yep! And then the butterfly picked him up and started carrying him away and in a futile attempt to try and stop it from doing so, Goten grabbed onto Bura, who grabbed onto Trunks and they were carried off into the sunset"

The Z Warriors were silent for a while until Vegeta turned to his daughter.

"You left because a giant butterfly carried you away?"

"I thought it was a good enough sign"

Vegeta frowned in though before turning back to Trunks and Bura.

"Sound reasonable to me!"

Bulma smacked her forehead and the Z Warriors cheered for no apparent reason, the tumbleweeds started attacking, lead by their new master of all time Krillen … and Tiny. Eighteen started to 'hypergaspilate' and ended up passed out on the floor whilst Bulma and Vegeta took the opportunity to run into a cupboard which had magically appeared and ever since strange noises had been coming from there.

Piccolo grabbed a bottle of wine that had been stashed in his cape from the previous night and slung his arm around Gohan's shoulder as they sand loudly and out of tune. VJ and GJ started to wrestle, one by one, pulling random people into the fight and Goten was attacked by a herd of giant moths, as the butterflies were on holiday in Dubai.

All in all, it was quite an average afternoon.

Night came soon and the Z Warriors all said their goodbyes. Vegeta and family left and were soon home. For the first time, in many years, _all _of the Briefs stood on their front garden waiting to go in.

"Bura?" Vegeta called "Is what Kakarot said true?"

"Yeah daddy" Bura replied with a stone face "Breakfast really was good that morning"

Vegeta stared blankly at his smirking daughter and then turned to his family who were trying their hardest t stifle their laughter behind 'coughs'. He smirked himself and folded his arms.

"Ha. Ha" he stated "Very funny – can you imagine what my father would think of me now? I mean my family rules over me! It should be the other way around!"

In HFIL

"Damn!" the king muttered "I can't believe that son of mine!"

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Frieza asked lazily as he sipped red wine from his glass "What has _little _Vegeta done now?"

Frieza looked into the screen that was displaying said Prince and smirked.

"Angry about him letting that pathetic human tell him what to do?" the lizard smirked

"No!" the king denied "Can't you see!"

"See what?" King Kold asked leaning over to get a better view of the screen

"Just from the look of him you can tell he's already had sex 12 times today!" King Vegeta screamed shaking "I wish I had a woman like that!"

Frieza and King Kold smacked King Vegeta into the table head first before returning to their drinks.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Kold asked in a bored tone

"I cut Recoome in half again" Friza replied deadpan

"Joy"

Back with The Briefs

"So are we going to in or what?" Trunks asked "It's gonna be great to sleep in my bed again!"

"Tell me about it!" Bura grinned.

Vegeta walked to the door and turned the handle. The door slowly opened to reveal…

**TONGUE!**

"Fluffy!" Vegeta yelled "I told you not to do that!"

At hearing the owners were home, all of the pets launched into action, each giving Vegeta an individual greeting. Afterwards Vegeta lay on the ground covered in drool, cloud bits, hair, fur and fluff. He watched his family as they fought over the last bit of leftover pizza and smiled one of those rare smiles before smirking and launching into the fight.

Death. Was. **GOOD!**

**Well, there you go, it's the end! It's finally here! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed my work and I hope you will take the time to review one last time! This fic will also be posted on my website (the site address can be found on my profile page). I've started a new fic called 'Seeing things Clearly' and I can only hope it's as successful as my previous! Thanks again!**

**For the last time!**

**Clarobell**


End file.
